Harry Potter and the Secret Cousin
by Hermione Chang
Summary: Does Harry have a family? PG for kissing and attacks on students, etc. H/R and will be H/G. Please r/r!
1. Hermione's Revelation

All characters and locations in this story (except Rosemary Brooks and Kathy Weasley) are the property of JK Rowling.   
  
  
  
Ron,  
Can I come to the Burrow? I've just found something out... Is Harry with you already? Please send your answer  
back quickly, it's very important!  
Hermione  
  
  
Hermione,  
What's going on? Of course you can come and stay, and obviously Harry's here. Mum waited two weeks into the  
holidays before she demanded that he stayed with us. Honestly, you'd think he was her son, not me. And this "important"  
thing isn't a crusade for any sort of magical creatures, is it? You only just gave up on the house elves.  
Tell me when you want to come, and Dad'll come and get you by Floo powder.   
from Ron  
  
Ron,  
Can your dad come on Thursday evening? I know that's only tomorrow, but it's important that you know this  
before we get to school. Both of you, especially Harry.  
Hermione  
  
  
"She's over-reacting. You know Hermione," said Ron, showing Harry the letters in his amazingly orange room in  
the Burrow.  
  
"I'm not so sure," Harry replied doubtfully. "I know she's said this sort of thing before, but you never know."  
  
"Maybe," said Ron, obviously thinking that Hermione's idea of very important was Transfiguration homework. His  
dad had already gone to get Hermione, and Ron felt slightly nervous about her immanent arrival.  
  
"Boys! Hermione's here!" came Mrs Weasley's shout from downstairs. They made their way down the stairs to see  
Hermione, standing by the fireplace with her trunk, looking slightly embarrassed. Ron realized with a start that she was  
wearing a trace of make up. Mrs Weasley was smiling at her kindly, and said, "Go on, Hermione, go outside and let  
Crookshanks out of his cage."  
  
"Thanks, Mrs Weasley," said Hermione, picking up Crookshanks' cat basket and carrying it outside. Harry and Ron  
followed close behind.   
  
When the three of them were outside, Ron shut the door carefully behind him so that no one else would hear, and  
said, "So what's all this about, then?"  
  
Hermione, leaning down to let Crookshanks out, said, "All what?"  
  
"Don't feign innocence, Hermione. You wrote to Ron in a right state. What's going on?" said Harry.  
  
"Oh, that," she said, suddenly looking more serious. "Well, it's complicated. And, Harry, you've got to understand  
that it's not my fault I didn't find out sooner. If I'd know, I would have told you, really I would!"  
  
"Calm down. What is it?" Harry asked, but Hermione hesitated, so Harry went on, "It'll be much easier if you just  
tell us now, you know."  
  
"Yes. I know. But please, don't blame me for what's happened. I just..." and to the boys' complete bewilderment,  
Hermione burst into tears. "I didn't know, did I? How was I to know? And now she'll be at Hogwarts, and no one ever told  
you!"  
  
Ron surprised himself by putting an arm around her and leading her to the garden bench. "Who'll be at Hogwarts,  
Hermione? What are you talking about?"  
  
She sat down, and tried to pull herself together. "I'm sorry, I just can't believe they never told you, Harry. And now you  
have to find out like this..."  
  
"It's okay, Hermione," said Harry, trying to sound reassuring. "Just tell me. I won't get angry, I promise."  
  
"Okay," said Hermione, and she took a deep breath. "Harry, your dad had a sister."  
  
"What?" shouted Harry and Ron at the same moment.   
  
"No he didn't!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Harry, be quiet! Do you want the others to hear?" Hermione looked as if she was about to cry again. "I told you, if  
I'd found out sooner, I would have told you. You see, they've already told her, and her friend told me, we're pen-pals you  
see, and -"  
  
"Slow down! Who's this you're talking about? Start at the beginning would you!" said Ron, recovering his  
composure slightly. Harry looked too shocked to speak.  
  
"Sorry," said Hermione, and she gave a weak smile. "Well, I know I never told you this, but I have a pen-pal in  
Salem." Ron looked blank, so she said, "Salem in Massachusetts, Ron! In America! Anyway, I've been writing to her since  
third year. When you two weren't talking to me, I applied for a pen-pal abroad. And anyway, Sarah, that's my pen-pal, has  
very little to do with this except that her best friend is Rosemary Brooks." She paused, as if she didn't know quite how to  
word what she was going to say. "You see, Harry, your dad had an older sister, about five years older, I think, and she got  
married to an American and moved out there. And they were killed by You-Know-Who just like your parents. In the same  
year and everything."  
  
"Well, thank you for informing me, Hermione," said Harry in an odd, tight voice. "So I had some family in America.  
Now what on earth does this have to do with Hogwarts or your bloody pen-friend?"  
  
"Harry! I'm telling you this isn't my fault!" She looked really upset at Harry's anger. "Look, there's more, and they've  
already told her, so you have to know this before we start school."  
  
"Who's her, Hermione?" asked Ron, still looking completely baffled.  
  
"I'm getting to that, Ron, be patient. The thing is..." She stopped. "The thing is, they had a daughter. About six  
months older than you. And she's still alive."  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
"What?" gasped Harry at last. "You've got to be joking!"  
  
"I'm not!" cried Hermione, sounding slightly hysterical. "Her name is Rosemary Brooks, and her best friend is my  
pen-friend! She's fifteen in January, and she'll be at Hogwarts with us in September!"  
  
"What are you talking about? How can Harry suddenly have a cousin that he didn't know about?" said Ron in  
confusion.  
  
"Well, the attack on her parents was the only one that ever happened in America, and they wanted to hush it up.  
You-Know-Who was mostly based in Europe because it's difficult to Apparate over long distances like that. She went into  
foster care and no one ever told her that she was related to you. Until now." Hermione took another deep breath and  
carried on. "The Salem Witches Institute has their own school. That's where my friend and Rosemary go. The building  
suffered some damages last year, no one really knows how, so they're all coming to school with us for the year. We're the  
nearest magical school that speaks English, you see."   
  
Ron groaned. "Oh no! Kathy goes there! I can't bear her following me around all year!"  
  
"What?" said Harry, and he had to smile at Ron's distressed face.  
  
"Kathy. My cousin. She's American, Ginny's age, and she follows me everywhere when we see her."   
  
Hermione giggled, and Ron glared at her. "It's not funny! She is seriously irritating! Now please, Hermione, go back  
to this Rosemary person again."  
  
"Sorry," said Hermione, getting her giggles under control. "Well, as I said, Sarah's her best friend, and she wrote to  
tell me that the teachers at the Salem Institute told Rosemary about her family at the end of last year. They said she'd better  
know before she met you. Sarah sent me an owl and said that Rosemary went absolutely ballistic!"  
  
"Don't blame her. Why didn't they tell Rosemary and Harry before?" said Ron. "Come to that, why didn't they tell  
Harry at all? Why didn't you tell him?"  
  
"Well, the end of last year was a bit...stressful. And I wanted to make sure I knew all the facts before I told you. It  
seemed only fair."  
  
"Okay," said Harry quietly. "What else do you know about her? And what have you told her about me?"  
  
"Umm...she plays Chaser on her house Quidditch team. Her birthday is January 16th. I don't know what she looks  
like or anything."  
  
"And what does she know about me?"  
  
"I don't know. I've probably told Sarah...things about you over the years. And she probably told Rosemary. And of  
course Rosemary has heard of you anyway."  
  
"So we'll meet her at school or what? Or are they taking the train with us?" asked Ron, looking terrified at the  
thought of having to put up with Kathy all the way to Hogwarts.  
  
"No, they're meeting us at school. Don't worry, we'll have the train to ourselves." said Hermione, smiling at Ron's  
face.  
  
Harry smiled too, but he didn't feel like it. He had a cousin? And her parents had been killed just as his had? Why  
had no one told him? Why had - oh god - why had Sirius never told him? He must have known, after all. All those people  
keeping such a big thing from him for so long. He had a family...  
  
"Harry? You all right?" Ron's voice interrupted Harry's thoughts.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just...you know, thinking."  
  
"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you earlier," said Hermione quietly.  
"That's okay. At least I know now." But Harry looked so troubled that Hermione and Ron exchanged anxious  
looks. And then -  
  
"Ron! Dinner's ready! Ron!"   
  
"Come on. We better go down," said Ron, still in a quieter voice than usual.  
  
"Okay," said Harry, and he grinned at his friends. They grinned back, glad to see that he wasn't too worried about  
the news that Hermione had brought. All three of them suddenly realized how hungry they were as they made their way  
down the stairs to eat one of Mrs Weasley's wonderful dinners. All three wondered if their summer would get much more  
eventful, and hoped fervently that it wouldn't.  
  
  
Author's note: Thanks so much for reading this far! This is my first fanfic, so any comments/criticisms/praise would be  
welcome. I guarantee that in the coming chapters, there will be H/R and H/G! Also, perhaps Kathy and Rosemary will end  
up with people... I'm not even sure yet. And you'll meet them soon too!  
  



	2. Broomsticks and Dreams

None of the characters except for Rosemary Brooks and Kathy Weasley belong to me. They are all the property of JK  
Rowling.  
  
After dinner, through which Harry, Hermione and Ron were very quiet, the whole Weasley family and Harry played a game  
of Quidditch outside. Harry was glad to find that the twins hadn't changed at all, and their jokes helped to lighten the tense  
atmosphere slightly. The Quidditch itself helped Harry relax; he was never happier than when he was on his broomstick.  
Hermione watched on the sidelines, cheering on Harry and Ron. She didn't have a broom, and was so terrible at flying that  
she might have injured herself if she tried. She laughed as Fred and George flew around madly, almost knocking Harry off  
his broom at one point.  
  
"Hey!" Harry shouted at them, grinning. "Beaters are supposed to protect their Seeker, not try to kill him!"  
  
Hermione sighed to herself as she watched the boys swoop through the air. It looks like fun, she thought. She  
sighed again, but then smiled as Ron waved to her, and she waved back. Ron dived inexpertly down to the ground, and  
walked over to her.  
  
"You want to have a go on my broom?" he asked.  
  
"What, me?" said Hermione in surprise. "Have you ever actually seen me on a broom, Ron?"  
  
"No. Can't say I have actually."  
  
"Exactly," Hermione laughed. "That's how awful I am."  
  
"Oh for crying out loud," said Ron. "Come on, get on the back of my broom. I'll show you." He made the broom  
hover and mounted it. "Come on," he said again.  
  
Hesitantly, Hermione walked up to the broom and got on behind Ron. She had never been on a broomstick before,  
despite having seen Harry in so many house Quidditch matches. "Where do I hold on?" she asked.  
  
"Just hold on round my waist," said Ron, and then wondered why he'd said it. As she gripped round his waist and  
they took of, he felt himself turning a bit red. They flew through the air at a moderate speed (all Ron's broom was capable  
of) and Hermione said, "This is wonderful, Ron! I can't believe I've never done this before! Imagine what it must feel like on  
Harry's Firebolt!"  
  
"Well, you can ride with him if you want," said Ron, a bit put out.  
  
"No. I like it here with you," said Hermione, and she blushed slightly. Ron was suddenly glad that it was getting  
dark and no one could see his reddening cheeks. He really liked the feeling of Hermione's arms round his waist, but he tried  
not to think about it too much. After all, Hermione was Hermione. Bossy, irritating, too-clever-by-half,  
spends-lots-of-time-in-the-library Hermione. So why was he blushing?  
  
"Come on, let's go down and get dessert!" called Fred.  
  
"Sounds good to me!" George shouted to his twin, and began to descend.  
  
"Shall we go with them, Hermione?" Ron asked reluctantly.  
  
"Yes, come on. Surely you don't want to miss dessert!" Hermione laughed.  
  
"Yeah. 'Spose so." Ron directed the broom downwards. Hermione climbed off straight away and ran after Harry,  
leaving Ron alone with his broom. "Great," he said to himself, "just brilliant. One minute alone with Hermione and I manage  
to wreck it." And then he wondered why on earth he'd said it.  
  
It was August 30th, so the next day was a rush of packing for school. Ron and Harry didn't have their things for  
school yet, so Mrs Weasley had to Apparate to Diagon Alley in the morning to get them. Hermione, who was staying in  
Ginny's room, packed rather absentmindedly. She was still thinking about her experience on a broomstick. It still made her  
feel a bit odd inside to think about it, although she wasn't quite sure why. After all, she told herself, it was only Ron. But  
she still couldn't put it to the back of her mind.  
She was so distracted that she didn't even hear Ginny enter.   
  
"You look really nice with that make up on," Ginny said, and Hermione jumped.  
  
"Oh, Ginny, I didn't realize anyone was in here." She looked at herself in the mirror on Ginny's dressing table. "Yes,  
Mum talked me into it. She said, 'Hermione, you're fifteen, it's time for you to grow up.'" She smiled at the memory. "I  
didn't agree with her at first, but I have to say I'm enjoying the effect."  
  
"You mean the effect in general, or the effect on Ron?" asked Ginny in a falsely sweet voice.  
  
"Excuse me?" asked Hermione in surprise. "Why would me wearing make up have any effect on Ron?" She tried to  
sound as if she didn't know what Ginny was talking about, but she could feel herself turning pink.  
  
"You see!" cried Ginny triumphantly. "You've gone all red! I knew I was right! I knew there was something going  
on!"  
  
Hermione grabbed Ginny by the shoulders very tightly and said in an unnaturally quiet voice, "Please Ginny, don't  
say anything to anyone about it. Please. I'd never hear the end of it. Not that's there anything to tell anyone about, anyway. I  
promise. Nothing is going on. Just...please don't tell anyone what you've been thinking."  
  
Ginny had looked a bit scared when Hermione grabbed her, but now just looked apologetic. "Sorry, Hermione. But  
I know there's something going on. You were all really quiet during dinner, and you're only ever like that when something  
awful's happened."  
  
Hermione let go, and turned back to her packing. "Maybe you're right, Ginny. And as to what's going on...you'll find  
out soon enough."  
  
* * *  
  
Harry could hear voices in his head. Not voices like those that he was used to hearing, not the voices he heard every  
day. They sounded...odd. Not quite right. They sounded...  
  
American.  
  
A girl was shouting. Shouting and...crying? Why was she crying? Why was she so upset? She just kept saying the  
same thing over and over again. "Why? Why didn't you tell me? How could you not tell me? How could you?"  
  
And then an older voice, an older woman saying, "Now calm down, it's nothing to cry about. You should be happy  
if anything..."  
  
"How could you keep this from me?" The girl's voice cried out between her sobs. "How could you? Why did you  
never tell me?" And suddenly she stopped shouting and just cried and cried. As if she would never stop. And the woman  
said, "Please, Rosemary, don't cry. Please don't..."  
  
Harry woke up with a start. Rosemary. It was her. His cousin - but that still sounded strange, even when he was  
only thinking it to himself. They had told her about him, they had told her the truth, and he'd seen it! He'd seen the whole  
thing, although the details were beginning to slip away from his consciousness. And the last time he'd had a dream like that  
- where the dream had taken place in the real world as well as his head - was when...  
  
But that was impossible! How could Voldemort have anything to do with his cousin? It was ridiculous, and yet...  
Her family had been attacked, just as his had. Why was Voldemort so bent on destroying the Potters and all their relatives?  
Well, he just liked killing, that was all. But, the attack on the Brooks family had been the only one in America. Why? What  
made them special?  
  
Harry shook himself mentally. This was ridiculous. The dream hadn't been all that vivid, anyway. He hadn't seen  
Rosemary's face. He'd just had an impression of dark hair, that was all. And all the other details of the dream had been  
supplied by Hermione, just a few days before. It was just his imagination. He was being jumpy for absolutely no reason at  
all.   
  
But that didn't make him feel much better. Tomorrow was school. And that meant meeting Rosemary. His only  
surviving family was just a few hours away.   
  
Harry looked at the clock. It was one o'clock in the morning, September the first. So he'd be meeting her today. He  
tried to sleep, rather unsuccessfully. His troubled thoughts kept him awake.   
  
At last, early in the morning, he fell into a doze. It felt as if he'd been asleep only a short time when Mrs Weasley  
knocked on his door to wake him.   
  
  
Author's Note: Thank you to all those who have reviewed! If I make any more mistakes (ie- characters mysteriously  
teleporting to a different place because I forgot where they were supposed to be) please point them out! Grammar mistakes  
etc also. More reviews would be very welcome!  
I would just like to clarify on one point. One reviewer, obviously very annoyed, read my synopsis and thought I was  
some stupid American (no offense, guys) who was trying to put her countrymen into HP fanfic! Well - newsflash, people -  
I'm not American! I'm English! I live near Chelmsford, Essex (as if any of you know where that is). Just wanted to clear that  
up.  
So...in the next chapter...will Harry and co finally meet all these damn Americans (once again, no offense)? Will Ron  
and Hermione get any further, or will they just keep blushing at each other for the rest of their lives? Find out next time...  
Be a good little reader! r/r!  



	3. September the First

None of these characters except for Rosemary Brooks and Kathy Weasley belong to me. They are the property of JK  
Rowling. Or maybe they belong to Warner Bros now. Not sure. Anyway, they certainly don't belong to me.  
  
  
"Come on, boys. It's time to get up," Mrs Weasley called from outside Ron's room.  
  
Harry climbed out of bed. It was half past six. "Ron?" he said. "You awake?"  
  
Ron just groaned faintly and eventually got out of bed. Harry smiled as he rummaged for his jeans. Ron had never  
been much of a morning person.   
  
Down at breakfast everyone was still half asleep. Harry ate his porridge in silence. After that dream he didn't really  
feel like talking to anyone. Hermione was chatting to Percy (the two of them were most decidedly morning people), but no  
one else was saying much. The first morning before school was always like this, and Harry was rather comforted by the  
routineness of it.  
  
They took cabs to London, as they had the year before, but this time Crookshanks was remarkably well-behaved.  
He seemed to have gotten used to his cage, and slept most of the way to the station.   
  
They all got on the train without any mishaps, with the possible exception of Fred turning Hermes into a falcon to  
see if Percy would notice. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny all shared a compartment. They all chatted about what school  
might be like this year, whether Snape would have been sacked yet, and who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts  
teacher might be. They were all laughing and talking quite happily until Ginny said, "Percy said that all the pupils from  
Salem are coming with us this year! Won't that be brilliant! I mean, he's been moaning about it, of course, 'such a bother for  
the department', but still, I think that...what?"  
  
There was an awkward pause as Ron and Hermione looked at Harry. "What?" said Ginny, nonplused. "What did I  
say?"  
  
"It's okay, Ginny," said Harry slowly. "But perhaps there's something we should tell you." And then he told her  
everything that Hermione had told him about Rosemary and her family, but still he said nothing about his dream the  
previous night. Ginny kept gasping, and asked lots of the questions that Harry and Ron had asked when the story was first  
told to them.  
  
"So that's it, really," he concluded. "And you might as well know now, because it's going to spread round school  
like wildfire when everyone finds out."  
  
"You mean when Fred and George find out," said Ginny, grinning.  
  
"Yeah, that too," said Harry, trying to smile.  
  
"But that's so awful for you, Harry," said Ginny, coming back to the matter in hand. "I mean, it's brilliant and  
everything, now that you know, but why did they never tell you?"  
  
"I don't know. Why did Sirius never tell me, that's what I want to know."  
  
"Well, I hope she's a nice person, that's all," said Hermione. "After all, we'll be seeing a lot of her all year."  
  
"Hermione, does the Salem Witches institute only teach witches?" asked Ron.  
  
"No, Ron, don't get your hopes up," she answered with sarcasm. "It's just called the Witches Institute because of the  
history of witch hunting in the area, but they do teach wizards too."  
  
"Why are they so many flower names in your family, Harry?" said Ron, rather hastily changing the subject. "Lily,  
Petunia, Rosemary. Bit mad really, no offense."  
  
"Dunno, really. Never really thought about it." Then Harry grinned. "Glad they didn't name me after a flower."  
Everyone smiled. "But seriously, I wonder they're all named like that."  
  
"You could always ask Rosemary later," suggested Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, maybe."  
  
The rest of the train ride was uneventful. Malfoy didn't come to annoy them as he usually did; it later transpired that  
he wasn't feeling too well that day, and Harry thought that perhaps Malfoy didn't want to ruin his reputation or something.   
  
The four of them got off the train, waved to Hagrid as usual (Harry thought that Hagrid avoided his eyes slightly -  
obviously he knew about Rosemary) and looked around for the stage coaches that would take them up to the school. But  
they weren't there. The other pupils looked confused too, until Lee Jordan shouted, "Look at this!"  
  
"What's he pointing at, Ron?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Not sure," said Ron, the tallest of the three, as he tried to look over the heads of the crowd. "Some sort of sign  
pinned to that tree..."  
  
But then Lee said, "It's a message from Dumbledore! It says...hang on, move out of the way, Fred...'Pupils - go to  
the Quidditch pitch to wait for our guests. They will be arriving by portkey within the hour.' Within the HOUR? It's almost  
nine at night, we've got to wait another hour for them? I'm starving already!"  
  
The rest of the crowd was complaining too, but they all started to move in the direction of the Quidditch pitch.  
After all, there wasn't much else to be done.   
  
"Come on, then," said Harry to the others in a voice that didn't sound quite like his own. "We'd better go..."  
  
Hermione and Ron exchanged looks, but said nothing. The three of them walked in silence to the pitch - Ginny had  
gone to find her friends - all wondering the same thing. What was Rosemary going to be like?   
  
Finally they reached the field, where the students stood around in little groups talking. Harry turned to the others  
and said, "I wonder when they'll be arriving. I hope 'within the hour' means the hour between eight and nine, and not this  
next hour, or we'll be here forever, won't we? I mean, Dumbledore could have at least..." His voice trailed off as he realized  
that Ron and Hermione weren't listening. They weren't even looking at him, they were staring at someone behind him. Ron  
looked shocked, and Hermione had unmistakable tears in her eyes. Harry spun around.  
  
Just a few feet behind him was a slim girl of about his own height with dark curly hair. She was quite pretty, but it  
was difficult to tell at the moment because she looked as if she was about to cry. "Oh..." said Harry, realizing why the  
others had been staring at her. He stepped towards her and said, trying to keep his voice steady, "Rosemary?"  
  
"Yes," she said. "Yes, I am. And you're Harry Potter." Her accent was noticeable straight away.   
  
"Yes," said Harry, because he couldn't think of much else to say. He just stared at her, and she stared back. This was  
his family. Finally he had a family.  
  
They stood like that for almost a whole minute, just looking at each other, until suddenly Rosemary threw her arms  
around him. Once Harry had recovered from his shock, he hugged her back. Rosemary began to cry, and even Harry could  
feel a tear running down his cheek. He wiped it away quickly. Why was he crying? There was no reason to cry about it...  
  
"Ah, Rosemary, I see you have found Harry on your own."   
  
Harry and Rosemary broke apart quickly, and Rosemary wiped her eyes frantically.  
  
"It's quite all right," smiled the woman. "I'm Professor Clarke, Harry. From the Salem Witches Institute."   
  
"Oh, right," Harry said. "I hadn't realized..."  
  
"You hadn't realized the teachers were coming?" Professor Clarke smiled. "No, most of them aren't, but I, as the  
headmistress, felt it was my duty. One or two others have come as well." She smiled at Rosemary. Smiling seemed to be her  
main talent. "I'll leave Rosemary to you, shall I? I'm sure you and your friends will do a wonderful job of showing her  
around. And now, on to the feast!" She strode towards the school, still smiling.  
  
"Come on, let's go," said Harry, grabbing Rosemary's hand and taking her to meet the others.   



	4. Harry's Realization

None of the characters, locations, etc, in this story belong to me except for Kathy Weasley and Rosemary Brooks. They  
belong to JK Rowling.   
  
Hand in hand, Rosemary and Harry walked over to Ron and Hermione. Ginny had reappeared as well, and to  
Harry's immense relief Colin Creevey (who was a good friend of Ginny's) was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Hello," said Hermione, "I'm Hermione Granger, one of Harry's friends. It's wonderful to meet you."  
  
"I'm Ron," said Ron, looking slightly stunned by Rosemary. Harry thought that she was quite pretty, but he was  
surprised by Ron's reaction. Rosemary was not in Fleur Delacour's league at all.   
  
"Hi, everyone," said Rosemary, smiling. "I'm really going to enjoy hanging out with you guys."  
  
Ron smiled slightly stupidly, but Hermione didn't look very impressed. In fact she gave Ron a rather exasperated  
look on their way into the Great Hall.  
  
"I'll see you in a minute, Harry," said Rosemary when they got inside. "We've been told to go to the front of the hall  
before the feast."  
  
"Maybe they're going to sort you or something," Harry suggested. "Okay, I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye," said Ron, still staring at Rosemary.  
  
"See you later, then," said Hermione, still looking annoyed with Ron.  
  
The three of them sat down at the Gryffindor table with Ginny, Fred and George Weasley opposite them. Fred and  
George had evidently found out about Rosemary at some stage, probably from Ginny, because it was all they wanted to talk  
about.  
  
"I saw her just now, she's really pretty," said Fred, sounding impressed.  
  
"Yeah, she seems really nice," said Ron vaguely because he was looking at the line of Salem pupils in their green  
school robes.  
  
George looked at them too. "You're going to need new dress robes, Harry," he said, smiling. "Otherwise it will look  
like you've borrowed your cousin's school uniform."  
  
Harry smiled, but George was right. Then again, they might not even have a ball this year...Harry couldn't help but  
feel disappointed at that prospect.  
  
"I hope we do have a ball this year," said Ron, making Harry feel as if his thoughts had been read.   
  
Hermione seemed to have read implications in what Ron had said, because she said, "Oh, yes, then you can ask  
Harry's cousin out, is that it? Honestly, I don't know why you're all going on about her so much. She's not that pretty..."  
Harry was surprised at the tone of bitterness in Hermione's voice. Why was she always so upset about Ron's interest in  
girls? Unless -   
  
A realization hit Harry. Hermione and...Ron? That was impossible! But...Harry thought about it. No, it wasn't so  
impossible. And it explained everything that had been going on in the past year or so. Hermione's anger at Ron's interest in  
Fleur Delacour, and the furious look on her face when Fleur had kissed Ron on the cheek the previous year. But did Ron...?  
No, that was ridiculous! But once again, it explained everything... Ron's reaction when Hermione went to the ball with  
Krum... Could Ron and Hermione possibly fancy each other?  
  
But Ginny interrupted Harry's thoughts by saying, "Look! The sorting is starting!"  
  
Harry realized that he'd been staring into space for the last few minutes. He looked around to see if anyone had  
noticed, but they were all looking up to the front of the hall. Harry put Ron and Hermione to the back of his mind as he  
watched the new pupils joining their new houses.  
  
After the sorting, Dumbledore stood up. "Good evening, all. This year, as everyone can see, we have some foreign  
guests. Inexplicably, at the end of last year the castle which houses the world famous Salem Witches Institute was damaged.  
Because the attack was feared to have to do with the rebirth of the Dark Lord" - students all began to whisper - "the pupils  
of the school and several of the teachers were relocated to Hogwarts. We must all welcome them. They will be attending  
most classes with their respective year groups, except for History of Magic because, of course, they will learn American  
history."   
  
"Lucky them," said Fred, "there's only about six hundred years of American history, and we've got thousands."   
  
"As the Salem Institute has no houses, the first quarter of the alphabet will go with Gryffindor, the second quarter  
with Hufflepuff, et cetera. There is one exception to this though." Dumbledore smiled. "Kathy Weasley wishes to go into  
Gryffindor with her four cousins." Ron groaned. "That seems reasonable enough to me. Kathy Weasley with be joining the  
fourth year Gryffindors. Now we must divide the remaining pupils into their houses for this year."  
  
At that, Professor McGonagall stood up and went over to the line of pupils. Harry could see her talking to them,  
although he couldn't hear what she was saying. In a few moments, a small crowd of pupils came over to the Gryffindor  
table, including Rosemary. She smiled and sat down between Harry and Ron. "I'm glad they divided up the school like  
that," she said. "Now we can be in classes together!"  
  
"Yes, quite," said Hermione, as she helped herself to the food which had just appeared. Harry had no idea why  
Hermione didn't like Rosemary, and was rather worried by it. He made a mental note to ask her later.  
  
The feast, as always, was delicious. Hermione was unusually quiet, although she did tell Harry that she had decided  
not to campaign for elf rights this year.  
  
"It's just not worth it, to be honest," she said. "No one pays attention, not even the elves." Harry was secretly  
relieved.  
  
Everyone, except Hermione, was very nice to Rosemary. George, in particular, seemed to get on very well with her,  
asking her lots of questions about her school and America. She seemed flattered that everyone was so interested in her.  
All too early, it seemed to Harry, the feast was over and the pupils were heading up to their dormitories. "It's late,  
we better get to bed," said Harry.  
  
"Okay, I'm just going to say good night to my friends. Most of them are in Ravenclaw, unfortunately. Wait for me  
here, will you?" said Rosemary.  
  
"Yeah, sure," said Harry, as she went.  
  
The three of them stood there for a few minutes before Ron said, "Oh my God! I just realized! We didn't find out  
who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is!"  
  
"Oh no!" said Hermione. "I was so wrapped up in -" She broke off. "I mean, I never thought to look!"  
  
"Never mind," said Harry. "We'll find out soon enough."  
  
Just then, Rosemary came back, and they showed her up to Gryffindor tower. "This place is so confusing!" she said  
as they climbed through the portrait hole. "It's ten times the size of our school. I feel like I'll never know my way around."  
  
"I felt like that at first too," said Harry, "but you get used to it."  
  
"I'll take your word for that," Rosemary said, smiling. "Good night!"  
  
"Good night," said Harry. "It was great meeting you."  
  
"Yeah," said Ron. "It was."  
  
"Thanks," said Rosemary. "Where's our dormitory, Hermione?"  
  
"Come with me, I'll show you," said Hermione, smiling tightly. "See you tomorrow, Harry. Good night." And she  
walked off to her dormitory, with Rosemary following behind her.  
  
"What's gotten into Hermione?" Ron asked Harry as they made their way up the stair to their own dormitory. "She  
doesn't seem to like Rosemary much."  
  
"No," said Harry, who had been puzzling over this himself. "It's weird..."  
  
As Harry got into bed, his thoughts turned back to Ron and Hermione. Was it really possible? It couldn't be, he told  
himself, he'd know if anything was going on. But another part of him, a part which he knew was probably right, was saying,  
this is the only explanation which makes sense. You know it makes sense. But what will happen next...?  
  
Hooray, another chapter finished. Once again, all comments will be a great help, especially if they point out any  
mistakes/grammatical errors/etc that I have made! Thanks to those who have already reviewed, and I will get the next  
chapter to you soon (I hope)!   



	5. Poison

None of the character, locations, etc, in this story belong to me. They either belong to JK, her publishers, or WB. I'm not totally sure,  
but I know they don't belong to me. And obviously, I am making no money from this story.  
  
  
When Harry woke up the next day, he still felt tired. He wasn't altogether surprised by this, since he had spent a lot of the  
night worrying about his friends. Surely it couldn't be possible that - but he put his thoughts about Ron and Hermione to the back of  
his mind. If it was true...well, surely they'd tell him soon enough.  
  
At breakfast, Hermione was still rather quiet, but Ron certainly wasn't. He was talking to Rosemary very enthusiastically, to   
Hermione's obvious annoyance, and she seemed to like him a lot too. But then again, thought Harry, she's like that with everyone. Polite,  
interested in what they have to say, laughs at their jokes...she should meet Percy some time.  
  
"So then," Ron was saying, "We landed the flying car in the school grounds."  
  
"Finally!" laughed Rosemary. "Did you get in trouble?"  
  
"Well, yes, but that wasn't the last of it. You see when we landed it we crashed into the Whomping Willow."  
  
"What's that? Sounds painful."  
  
"Oh, it was. You see, the Whomping Willow is a tree that hits back."  
  
"Oh no, how awful," said Rosemary, but she was laughing.  
  
"And then," said Ron, obviously loving the attention and drawing the story out as long as possible, "McGonagall actually told  
us off for damaging the tree!"  
  
Rosemary laughed, and Harry blushed as he saw Cho Chang approaching.  
  
"Hi, Cho," he said quietly.  
  
"Hi, Harry," she said, and smiled. "Hermione, I just wanted to remind you about the prefects' meeting at lunch."  
  
"Oh, thanks Cho, I'd completely forgotten, what with -" She stopped. "one thing and another," she finished quickly.  
  
"Okay I'll see you later - oh no! Oh, I'm really sorry!" Cho had knocked over Harry's glass of orange juice, and the orange  
stain was spreading slowly through the white tablecloth.  
  
"It's okay, don't worry about it," said Harry, "It's fine, honestly."  
  
"Oh, I'm really sorry Harry...here, let me pour out another glass for you," Cho said, doing so, and handed it to Harry.  
  
"Thanks," he said, going even redder as Hermione cleaned the tablecloth with a stain-remover charm.   
  
"Okay, I'll, umm, see you at lunch, then, Hermione," said Cho Chang.  
  
"Alright, thank you for reminding me," Hermione answered as Cho left.  
  
"You're a prefect?" said Ron, surprised.  
  
"Yes, and so is Cho is the Ravenclaw prefect" said Hermione. "I'm sure I mentioned it." Fred and George snorted.  
  
Ron hastily and rather awkwardly changed the subject. "Rosemary," he said, "why are you called Rosemary?"  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
Harry remembered the conversation on the train, and said, "What he means is, the people on my mum's side of the family tend  
to be named after flowers, but you're from my dad's side."  
  
Rosemary smiled. "Well, that was the point, you see. They named me after a flower to sort of show your Muggle family that  
we were really just normal people. Dad said they should call me Petunia, but Mum protested."  
  
Just then, Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff came over. "Sorry about this," she said, "but is there any orange juice at this  
table? We weren't given any this morning for some reason."  
  
"Yeah, there's some here somewhere," said Harry vaguely, but when he looked he saw that the pitcher was empty. "Oh, sorry,  
we must have drunk it all. But here, have this." He handed her his own glass. "I poured this out but never drank it."  
  
"Oh, thanks, Harry," said Hannah, smiling. "That's really nice of you." And she went back to the Hufflepuff table.  
  
*****  
  
The fifth years were going through their usual chronic boredom in History of Magic when Professor McGonagall's voice rang  
out through the classroom. "All students are to return to their common rooms. Prefects, please go to Professor Dumbledore's office.  
Harry Potter" - Harry jumped - "you better go too. There will be no more classes for the rest of the day."  
  
Usually a cheer would have greeted these words, but the Professor sounded much too serious for that. Harry tried to ignore   
the fact that everyone was staring at him curiously as they packed their books away. Professor Binns, the only one not staring at  
Harry, looked thoroughly put out that one of his classes was being cancelled. Obviously he enjoyed goblin rebellions.  
  
Ron and the other's went up to the common room, but Hermione and Harry walked nervously along the corridors to Dumbledore's  
office. What had happened now...?  
  
Outside the office were the rest of the prefects, as well as the Head Girl and Head Boy. They all looked confused and nervous,  
and were talking to each other in hushed voices. Harry tried hard not to look at Cho.  
  
The door opened. It was Dumbledore. "Ah, you are here," he said. "I am afraid I have very serious news. A student has been  
attacked."  
  
Harry heard Hermione gasp next to him. He knew what she was thinking. Surely they had left all this behind them in second year...  
  
"Hannah Abbott of Hufflepuff has been poisoned. She is in the hospital wing."  
  
Hannah Abbott? thought Harry. Oh no, the orange juice...  
  
"When will she be revived, sir?" asked Ernie Macmillan, who was the Hufflepuff prefect.  
  
"Well that, Mr Macmillan, is the problem. We don't know what the potion is that she has been poisoned with. Without that  
information she cannot be revived. She is not in any immeadiate danger, we think, but she is unconcious. Prefects, I would be grateful  
if you'd explain the situation to your houses and tell anyone with information to come forward. You may go." The prefects nodded gravely  
and left.  
  
"See you later, Harry," said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, okay," he replied, nervously.  
  
"Harry?" said Dumbledore. "You'd better come up to my office."  
  
Harry followed in silence. The password now, he noted, was "toffy". Dumbledore really did seem to like Muggle sweets.  
  
"Harry," Dumbledore said when they got into his circular office. "I have spoken to Miss Abbott's close friends. They told me  
everything that she ate last night and this morning, and I have checked all of those foods. Except for one." Dumbledore looked very  
solemn. "Harry, I have been told that when Hannah could find no orange juice at her own table she went to the Gryffindor table in search  
of some. There was none left there either, but you offered her your untouched glass. I have reason to believe that it was poisoned."  
He looked very hard at Harry.  
  
"But that orange juice, Professor, I didn't...I mean, I..." Suddenly Harry realized something. "I didn't even pour that orange   
juice! I never even touched the cup!" he cried triumphantly. "That was -" But he stopped himself as he realized what he was about to say.  
He couldn't say it was Cho Chang, he couldn't get her in trouble with Dumbledore, he couldn't betray her. But of course she hadn't attacked  
anyone, it was impossible, ridiculous...He would just have to lie to Dumbledore. But even as Harry thought it he realized that telling  
Dumbledore a direct lie was really a bad idea. He wasn't sure he could even do it.  
  
"That was who, Harry?" Dumbledore demanded. "Who? Tell me, it's important!"  
  
"That was...Cho Chang..." Harry said very quietly.  
  
  
Author's Note: BWAHAHA! Here ends chapter five. Please r/r! All ideas, suggestions, praise, criticisms, everything, will be welcome.  
I want to know what everyone thinks about this new twist in the plot. I was going to make this more of a romance-fluff story (cuz we all  
enjoy those! lol) and of course the H/R will continue (how could it not?) and the H/G will appear eventually (I hope). I just figured that I  
needed more of a plot (by the way, my favorite abbreviation on this site is PWP. Plot? What plot?) and that people being attacked would be  
nice (that was sarcasm). Anyway, opinions please. And tell me who you think poisoned Hannah Abbott! Who was it, and what was their motive?  
I'd love to hear what you think! 


	6. Divination

None of the characters in this story (except for Kathy Weasley and Rosemary Brooks) belong to me. They are the property  
of someone else. I assume JK Rowling, but who knows? Well, heck, she wrote them, anyway, even if WB has nicked them.  
Joking, joking. I'm sure they bought them fair and... okay, I'll just shut up now. On with the story!  
  
  
  
When Harry entered the common room, everyone was very quiet. Hermione had obviously just told the Gryffindors  
what had happened to Hannah Abbott, and they were sitting in small groups, whispering. Harry still felt numb inside. He  
had betrayed Cho... and she had attacked someone. But no... it couldn't be true... it just couldn't. Harry felt as if his world  
was coming to an end. It had been his cup, after all. Had Cho tried to attack him?  
  
"Harry? Are you okay? What did Dumbledore say?" It was Hermione.  
  
"He said... he said... Oh, God, Hermione!" Harry said, as quietly as he could manage. Luckily the other Gryffindors  
were too caught up in their own conversations to pay him any attention.   
  
"What is it Harry?" said Hermione, with real concern in her voice. "What's going on?"  
  
So Harry told her. Hermione gasped when she realized that, yes, it had been Hannah who had drunk that orange  
juice, and yes, Cho Chang had poured it. When Harry reached the end of his story, Hermione said,  
  
"Well, Harry, she is a year older than you. And she's not in your house or anything. You don't really know her."  
  
"Hermione!" said Harry in disbelief. "You really think she poisoned someone? She's a prefect for crying out loud!"  
  
"I know, I know she's a prefect..." said Hermione, obviously struggling with the idea that a prefect might hurt  
another pupil, "but I don't really know her either. I know you really... like her, but we don't know! She's very pretty, and  
popular, and clever, and a good Seeker, but we don't really know what she's like, do we?"  
  
"I can't believe you're saying this to me," said Harry quietly, shaking his head. "I can't bloody believe it!" He  
stormed off towards his dormitory. He heard Hermione shout after him, but he didn't care. How could she say such awful  
things? How could she?  
  
***  
  
The next day in Divination they started a new topic. Professor Trelawney did not seem very enthusiastic about it,  
since apparently it did not allow her to predict Harry's death. "This term we will be using a type of Divination that Muggles  
often make fun of and abuse." She sniffed. "Unfortunately, it does not really apply as Divination because it is not possible to  
see the future using this method. Only the present and past.   
"I will give each one of you a pack of ordinary playing cards. Please do not, at any point, substitute them with  
Exploding Snap cards."  
  
"The twins must have done this, then," Harry whispered to Ron and Rosemary. Ron nodded fervently and Rosemary  
giggled.  
  
"This is a method which allows you to contact dead relatives. You will work in pairs. If, by any chance, you are  
related to someone in the room," she looked pointedly at Harry and Rosemary, "I suggest you work with them as to not  
confuse the spirits. Now, first you must tap the top of the pack three times and ask, 'Is the gate open?' This refers to the  
gate between this world and the one beyond. Then turn over the first card. If it is red, the spirit is saying 'yes', if it is black  
the spirit is saying 'no'. Continue to ask yes-or-no questions until the pack runs out or the lesson ends. With your last card  
you must politely ask the spirit if you may leave. DO NOT," she said loudly, "ask the same question more than once. That is  
called cheating. Now, you may begin."  
  
Ron paired up with Seamus Finnigan and went to another table. Harry and Rosemary looked at each other.  
  
"Well, this'll be interesting," said Rosemary, trying to keep her face straight.  
  
"Quite," said Harry. He was really doubting that this would work, but was willing to try it for the sake of a laugh.  
"Be grateful. She'll have a job thinking up homework for us on this." He tapped the deck three times, and, feeling a bit  
stupid, said, "Is the gate open?" He turned over the card.  
  
YES  
  
"Umm...right. What shall we do next?" said Harry.  
  
"Ask who it is!" said Rosemary, sounding much more eager than Harry felt.  
  
"Oh, okay... who are y- no, I can't do that. Yes-or-no questions only." Harry felt like giving up on the whole thing,  
but Rosemary said,  
  
"So ask if they are male or female."  
  
"Yeah, good idea... are you female?"  
  
YES  
  
"Fair enough," said Harry. He was starting to feel a little bit freaked out by this, but he couldn't place why. It was  
just a load of playing cards, after all.   
  
An idea hit him. "Does your name begin with the letter 'a'?"  
  
NO  
  
"Okay, 'b'?"  
  
NO  
  
Harry went through letters for ages, and the pack kept saying NO. "These aren't shuffled very well, eh?" he said to  
Rosemary, smiling. "All the blacks are together. Okay, does your name begin with 'l'?"  
  
YES  
  
"Finally," grinned Harry, but Rosemary looked grave.  
  
"Are you Harry's mum?" she asked, her voice quivering.  
  
"Rosemary, that's impossible!" said Harry, trying to reassure his cousin. "Rosemary -"  
  
She turned over the card.  
  
YES  
  
Rosemary turned to look at Harry. She was as pale as if she had seen a ghost. In fact, Harry thought, see probably  
thinks she has. "Rosemary, this is just a coincidence. It's not really my mum!" But Rosemary didn't look convinced.  
  
"It's her, Harry. I'm sure it is."  
  
"You've never even met her!" said Harry, exasperated that she would actually believe this Divination rubbish.  
  
"It's her, I'll prove it!" she cried. "Are you Lily Potter, nee Evans?"  
  
YES  
  
"Was your husband's name George?"  
  
NO  
  
"Was it James?"  
  
YES  
  
"Am I your niece?"  
  
YES  
  
"Were you in Ravenclaw?"  
  
NO  
  
"Hufflepuff?"  
  
NO  
  
"Gryffindor?"  
  
YES  
  
"You see, Harry," said Rosemary, triumphantly. "How could anything that wasn't your mum answer all those  
questions correctly? It must be her!"  
  
Doubt was creeping into Harry's mind. It was odd that a pack of ordinary cards could answer all of those questions  
accurately. It should have got at least some of them wrong. After all, it only had a 50-50 chance... But no, it wasn't his  
mum... it couldn't be... could it?  
  
"Please say you believe me," said Rosemary quietly. "It is her, I know it."  
  
Harry paused before saying, "Ask her some more questions."  
  
Rosemary smiled and said, "Did Cho Chang poison Hannah Abbott?"  
  
NO  
  
Hope and relief filled Harry's heart. But it wasn't really his mum. Why was he trusting a pack of cards to decide  
Cho's guilt. He was being ridiculous...  
  
"Is someone trying to poison Harry?"  
  
YES  
  
"Who is it? I mean... oh, god, how can I ask this? Umm... is it a Gryffindor?"  
  
NO  
  
"Please pack away now, students -"  
  
"No!" shouted Rosemary and Harry at the same time, and then looked embarrassed as they realized what they had  
done. Everyone was staring at them.  
  
"Excuse me Mr Potter, Miss Brooks, but I believe I am the teacher here," said Professor Trelawney sounding more  
icy than usual. "There is no homework -" everyone cheered "- because you have all worked very well today. I will see you  
next week. I look forward to the next time we peer into the mists of the unknown together." Ron tried to conceal his  
laughter, but didn't quite manage it.  
  
"Harry -" Rosemary began as they climbed down the ladder out of Professor Trelawney's room.  
  
"I don't want to hear it, Rosemary. It was just a pack of cards. That's all," said Harry as he hurried to catch up with  
Ron.  
  
"But Harry -" she protested.  
  
"That's all!" he shouted, breaking into a run. In fact, he wasn't all that sure. His mum - but no, it wasn't his mum  
really, was it? - had answered every question correctly and reasonably. It just didn't make any sense. He wanted to forget it  
all... but she - it - had said that someone was trying to poison him... he just couldn't put it to the back of his mind.  
  
  
Author's Note: Thank you so much to all those who reviewed the last chapter (and there were quite a few). I was literally  
swamped with the emails, thanks so much! I was also interested to hear your ideas on who had done the poisoning and  
why. Keep those ideas coming in, it's very amusing. Does the fact that Lily Potter doesn't think it's Cho change your opinion  
at all? Do you think it really was Lily? Oh, yes and about the Lily thing -  
One reviewer spotted a mistake I made and left her email, and I rewarded her for her helpfulness by letting her  
choose any character to be in the next chapter. This is an idea I got off Sky Sorceress. Anyway, she chose Lily Potter,  
hence the whole Divination thingy.  
Another reviewer spotted a mistake but didn't leave her email. If you want your prize for being observant, you must  
leave your email (unless it's a signed review).   
One thing I need to clarify about chapter 5: it was Cho Chang who poured Harry a drink. Sorry, my use of pronouns was  
unclear, some people thought it was Hermione, and I have fixed it (I think). Just wanted to clear that up.  
And also, I just wanted to explain my name. Hermione is because I act like her (ie- too clever by half) and Chang is  
because people at school call me Cho Chang. It would take too long to explain why, but I just wanted you to know that it's  
not that I really like her or anything, now that I've got her (apparently) poisoning people.  
This is a long author's note, isn't it? Well, never mind, please review!  



	7. Dennis Creevey's Chocolate

None of the characters in this story apart from Kathy Weasley, Rosemary Brooks, Professor Clarke, and Hermione's pen  
friend Sarah (I forgot the last two in my previous disclaimers) belong to me. They are the creations of JK Rowling. (I'm so  
glad I finally found a way to word this - ie - JK made them up, even if she doesn't still own them.)  
  
  
The Gryffindors lined up excitedly outside their classroom for Defense Against the Dark Arts that afternoon.  
Hermione was still a bit annoyed with herself for not bothering to find out who their new teacher was -- "After all, this is a  
very important subject, and the teacher is one of the most important factors in -" "Shut up, Hermione." -- and Harry was  
quite curious, too. He didn't think he'd seen anyone new at the professors' table, not that he'd really bothered to look. The  
only new teachers were the ones from Salem -- oh, of course!  
  
"Rosemary?" Harry said. "Who's your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? In Salem, I mean."  
  
"Oh, that's Professor Clarke," Rosemary replied casually, and then she seemed to realize what Harry meant. "You  
don't think she's taking us this year?"  
  
"Well, it's hardly likely that Dumbledore would take the trouble to hire someone else, is it, if there's one staying here  
already." Then Harry remembered something. "Professor Clarke? That one we saw on the first day who said she was your  
headmistress?"  
  
"Yes, that's the one," Rosemary replied. "She's okay, I guess... but she smiles all the time. It gets really irritating  
after a while."  
  
Harry laughed. "Yes, I noticed that."  
  
Just then, Professor Clarke opened the door and let them in. Harry felt his jaw drop. He had never seen anything like  
it. The desks had gone, and had been replaced with a large, oval table, like the ones people sat at in business meetings on  
T.V. There were comfortable-looking office chairs all around the table, and a much bigger one at the end. Pictures of  
famous Aurors and music groups had been put up around the walls. The only thing that remained from the previous year  
was the blackboard that covered one entire wall. On it, in cheery purple chalk, was written "My name is Professor  
Amandala Clarke". Harry could have sworn that some music by the Weird Sisters was playing softly in the background.  
  
"Come in everyone, take a seat. Put your books on the table, now, come on," said the professor, still smiling.  
  
"Don't worry, her classrooms are always like this," said Sarah, Hermione's friend, who sat down between Harry and  
Hermione. "She has very... unusual... ideas about schooling. She says learning is a serious business, and she wants to treat  
us like equals because to Death Eaters we are all equal."  
  
"Yes," said Rosemary, next to Harry. "She also says that anyone could be a Dark wizard, appearances aren't all they  
seem to be, and we are the adults of tomorrow."  
  
"Blimey," said Ron, sitting down on Hermione's other side. "Wonder if Snape's seen all this?"  
  
"Probably not," said Harry, "or he'd be trying to get her thrown out already, wouldn't he?"  
  
"Please, everyone, could we have silence?" said Professor Clarke, grinning madly. "Thank you. Now, I have heard  
that you had Professor Moody last year? Yes? Well, by that, of course I mean Professor... um... Crouch." She paused,  
aware that perhaps she had said the wrong thing. "Yes, well, um..." She cleared her throat. "Even under his... doubtful...  
guidance, you learned a lot about curses. This year I will be teaching you about Dark wizards and how to recognize them."   
  
"This should be interesting," Ron muttered.  
  
"Now, I must tell you that appearances aren't all they seem to be. Anyone could be a Death Eater."  
  
"Told you," said Rosemary, and Harry tried not to laugh as Professor Clarke went on,  
  
"You are the adults of tomorrow! You must know the truth now, so that someday you can protect us all! Now,  
learning, especially about Dark magic, is a serious business. I will try to treat you all like equals, because to a Dark wizard  
we are all equal. Now, let us begin."  
  
And so the lesson went on. As they left Defense Against the Dark Arts an hour later, Harry reflected that he hadn't  
really learnt much in the lesson. The professor had just repeated the same vague objectives throughout the lesson, and had  
really told them very little about Death Eaters at all. Harry had a vague feeling that he knew more about Dark magic than  
she did, but he had to admit that the lesson had been fun anyway. Lavender and Parvati, along with a few of the Salem girls,  
had been singing along to the background music. Harry, Dean, Seamus and Ron had had a very interesting chat with some  
of the American boys about Quidditch, which they didn't really understand. The game apparently wasn't very popular over  
there. Hermione had had a rather aloof conversation with Rosemary, whom she still didn't seem to like much. Harry was  
still puzzled by this, as Ron got on with Rosemary very well.   
  
"Come on, Harry, let's go to and have a game of chess," said Ron. "Did you practice over the summer at all?"  
  
Harry realized with a start that it was the end of the school day. It had gone so fast he hadn't even realized it.  
Perhaps it was because he had so much on his mind. He turned to Ron and said, "Yes, and I'm much better now! You better  
just watch out, I might actually win this time!"  
  
***  
  
Harry and Ron were immersed in their chess game when Dennis Creevey came into the common looking rather  
confused.  
  
"Harry..." he said. "A Ravenclaw girl gave me this chocolate for you."  
  
"Oh, thanks, Dennis," said Harry, not really listening. He was trying to make sure that Ron's queen didn't capture his  
last remaining knight. If he could just get that knight clear...  
  
"Are you blind? Can't you see that queen?" the knight in question shouted up at him.  
  
"Yes, I can see it, thank you very much," said Harry irritably. "Give me a minute..."  
  
"Harry... do you want this chocolate?"  
  
"Yes, Dennis. Just leave it there," said Harry, still not taking his eyes from the board.  
  
"Harry... can I have a piece?" Dennis asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes, Dennis, go ahead," said Harry, still not really listening. "Take as much as you want."  
  
"Oh, thanks, Harry!" said Dennis. "I'm going upstairs to bed, I'll just leave the chocolate here for you, shall I?"  
  
"Yes, Dennis. Thank you."   
  
Dennis went upstairs with a few squares of chocolate. The rest of the bar lay there forgotten as Harry and Ron  
finished their game. Needless to say, Ron won in a landslide victory. "See," he said, grinning. "You should have practiced  
more!"  
  
***  
  
Hermione came down from her dormitory as Harry and Ron were packing up their game.  
  
"It's nearly a quarter to eleven, you two!" she said, sounding very prefect-ish.   
  
"Then what are you doing down here?" said Harry, grinning at her.  
  
"I was looking for my Rune dictionary, thank you very much," she said, as if she was going to take five points from  
Gryffindor any minute. "You should really be in bed!"  
  
"Give us a break, will you," said Ron, yawning. "It's Friday night! Have some chocolate."  
  
"Where'd you get it?" asked Hermione, sounding suspicious.  
  
Harry laughed. "We didn't buy it off Fred and George, if that's what you're thinking. Dennis Creevey brought it up  
here earlier. He said it was for me from some Rav -" Harry stopped dead. Cho Chang?   
  
Hermione was obviously thinking along the same lines, because she said, "Who ate these first few squares?"  
  
"Dennis..." said Ron slowly. "We were so busy playing that we didn't -"  
  
But Hermione and Harry had already rushed up the stairs to the boys dormitory. They ran up until they found the  
second year dormitories, and they ran in.   
  
"Dennis!" Hermione called, sounding panicky. "We need to talk to you! Dennis!"  
  
Five boys woke up slowly, climbing out of bed to see: 1) why there was a sixteen-year-old girl in their bedroom, and  
2) what she was shouting about. But one bed remained still, the hangings around it remained closed. Harry ran towards and  
pulled the hangings back violently.  
  
And there was Dennis Creevey, unconscious and a funny greenish colour. He had traces of chocolate around his  
mouth. Harry just stared. It was his fault, all his fault. If only he had listened to Dennis... if only he hadn't been so intent on  
winning his stupid game of chess.  
  
Hermione came up behind Harry and put her hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault, Harry," she said softly. "How  
could you have known?"  
  
"But I did know!" he said angrily. "If only I hadn't had my mind on the bloody chess game, I would have realized. I  
would have told him not to eat it. And then he'd still be okay!"  
  
Ron appeared in the doorway. "You're not supposed to be up here, Hermione." She glared at him, so he said,  
"Maybe, as our prefect, you better go and tell someone."  
  
"Oh, you're right," said Hermione, looking suddenly very flustered. "I'll go and get Dumbledore now."  
  
When she was gone, Ron said, "It' not your fault, Harry. It really isn't. Whoever's doing this -" But Harry broke him  
off.  
  
"So you don't think it's Cho?"  
  
Ron looked very uncomfortable. "Well, she did... I mean, there's no real..."  
  
"You think she did it, don't you?" Harry said accusingly.  
  
At that moment, luckily for Ron, Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey, closely followed by Hermione, came in. "Oh  
no..." Harry heard the matron gasp. "Oh, no, Albus, not another one!"  
  
"I'm afraid so, Poppy," said Dumbledore, but he wasn't looking at Dennis. He was staring at Harry, searching him  
with his eyes. Harry tried to ignore it. Surely Dumbledore doesn't think I'd do this, thought Harry.  
  
"Miss Granger, call the other prefects. I would like to see them in my office," said Dumbledore quietly. He turned to  
Ron. "Mr Weasley, if you could wake Mr Colin Creevey, I would like to see him in my office. And Harry," he continued.  
"You'd better come with me now."   
  
  
Author's Note: Oh no, more poison! Does Dumbledore suspect Harry? Was it Cho that gave Dennis the chocolate? You  
may (or then again you may not) find out next time! Please r/r, I still want to know who you think is poisoning all these  
people, and why.  
I may take longer than usual to get the next chaper to you, but I have a good excuse. This is the last day of the  
Easter holidays ::sob, sob:: and this will be the summer term. In other words, I will have exams in June, so my writing may  
be sacrificed to make time for school work. (told you I was like Hermione). Also, I hope to take Grade 5 clarinet this term,  
so that means more practice than I do now (ie- none). So please forgive me if my writing slows down, I promise new  
chapters will appear eventually, so keep checking!   



	8. Christmas Approaches

I own none of the characters in this story except for Kathy Weasley, Rosemary Brooks, Professor Clarke, and Sarah. They  
are the creations of JK Rowling.  
  
  
Christmas approached. There had been no further attacks, and everyone was relaxing about the whole thing. It  
seemed that everyone believed that Cho Chang was the culprit, and she had taken a huge drop in popularity. Harry was  
secretly annoyed about this, but couldn't say anything about it. He knew Hermione thought that Cho had been responsible  
for the attacks, and he couldn't bear Ron's teasing about "fancying" a sixth year.  
  
And the victims of the attacks were still lying unconscious in the hospital wing. Snape had (apparently) been trying  
to analyze the poison ever since the first attack, but had still had no luck. The Gryffindors hoped that this lack of useful  
knowledge in their Potions teacher would get him sacked once and for all.  
  
A week or two before Christmas, Dumbledore stood up before dinner and said, "I'm afraid that, once again, I must  
keep you from your dinner for a few moments. Since we have so many guests with us this Christmas, Professor Clarke and  
I have decided to repeat last year's highly enjoyable experience. We are going to have a ball."  
  
Excited whispers went through the hall. Most of the girls looked delighted, including Rosemary, and even Hermione  
looked quite pleased, but Ron looked absolutely horrified. Harry had to smile at the appalled expression on Ron's face.  
Harry knew what he was thinking, though. Last year had been a complete nightmare for both of them. They had both  
(eventually) managed to get partners, but they certainly hadn't been the ones they'd wanted. Harry had been so jealous of  
Cedric Diggory that he hadn't enjoyed the evening in the least, and he was sure that Ron had really wanted to go with  
Hermione. And then there had been the trouble with Hagrid and Madame Maxime. Harry really wasn't all to sure he wanted  
to repeat the experience.  
  
"The arrangements will be the same as for last year's ball," Dumbledore continued. "It will begin at eight and end at  
midnight. Fourth years and over are to attend, but younger students can be invited. There will also be a Hogsmeade  
weekend this weekend for all those students who feel that they must purchase new dress robes before Christmas."  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he sat down.  
  
"Brilliant," said Ron glumly. "Absolutely fantastic. We have to find partners again!"  
  
Harry noticed Hermione give Ron an odd look at this point, and knew what she was thinking. Ron, though, didn't  
seem to have noticed.   
  
"Any ideas on who you're going to ask, Harry?" Hermione asked, sounding a bit waspish.  
  
"Yeah," said Harry. "I was thinking of Cho Chang..." There was a bit of an uproar at his words.  
  
"Oh, Harry, you couldn't do that!" said Hermione.  
  
"She's been trying to poison you!" Rosemary cried.  
  
"Are you out of your MIND?" Ron shouted.  
  
The twins were just making noises of disbelief. Ginny gave Harry a disappointed glance, and went back to eating.  
Kathy, who was sitting next to Ron, had no clue what they were talking about, and said, "Ron, what are you all talking  
about? I never know what you are talking about. Don't you think you should tell me once in a while? It really isn't -"  
  
"Shut up!" Ron shouted, cutting off his obnoxious cousin. "This is important." He turned to Harry. "You git! What  
are you thinking!"  
  
"You're one to talk," said Harry. "You asked Fleur Delacour out once."  
  
"Yeah, but she wasn't poisoning people, was she?" George pointed out.   
  
"Just imagine what people would start saying," said Hermione. "Even if she didn't really try to poison you, it's going  
to look really weird, you walking around with someone who everyone thinks is out to kill you."  
  
"You lot are just being daft," said Harry. "Maybe if I take her out everyone will believe she didn't do it."  
  
"Two flaws there, Harry," said Ron. "One: as far as you know, she might have done it, and two: yeah right! What  
you think never changed anyone's opinion. This school doesn't work like that!"  
  
"Thanks," said Harry, sarcastically.  
  
"No, Harry, he's right," said Rosemary. "No school works like that. The majority takes a lot to be overruled. More  
than just you. Even all of us combined wouldn't change anyone's mind."  
  
"So what am I supposed to do?" Harry asked.  
  
"Ask someone else," said Hermione in a tone of finality. "That's all there is to it."  
  
***  
  
But it wasn't as easy as Hermione thought. After all, she was a girl, it wasn't her responsibility to ask someone to the  
ball. She could if she wanted, but... Hermione had never been that type. Harry didn't know quite what to do. The last lesson  
of the day had just finished, and Harry was thinking about who to ask to the ball. The others had been right, if he asked Cho  
Chang it would look really strange to the rest of the school... but that made him feel ridiculously guilty. He really liked her...  
and he shouldn't be paying attention to the rubbish everyone else believed. After all, they had been wrong enough times  
before.  
  
But doubt was beginning to creep into Harry's mind. Perhaps it really was Cho. He hated himself for thinking it, but  
he really couldn't think of anyone else who could have had the opportunity. "Well," said Harry to himself, "I can think what  
I like. It's my opinion. I'll just ask someone else to the ball. That's all." He racked his brains to think of someone who would  
want to go to the ball with him... in fact some people had been avoiding him of late to make sure they didn't get poisoned by  
mistake. Was there anyone who would go with him? Well, Hermione might... but Harry had a feeling that Ron might ask  
her. He didn't want to get in the way. Kathy was out of the question; he still didn't know her all that well despite the way  
she followed Ron about. The other girls on the Quidditch team were good friends, but they were much older than him and  
probably would have partners already. And of course he couldn't go with Rosemary! At last he realized the one person who  
would go to the ball with him - Ginny.  
  
Of course Ginny would go to the ball with him, and she was nice enough. Pretty enough too, thought Harry, but  
reminded himself that Ginny was Ron's sister. You weren't really supposed to think things like that about your best friend's  
siblings.  
  
Just then, by sheer stroke of luck, Harry saw Ginny at the end of the corridor talking to Colin Creevey. Harry  
decided to risk Colin's endless babble to get to Ginny. He walked down the corridor quickly, only held up momentarily by a  
crowd of first years who were blocking his way.  
  
"Ginny?" said Harry. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"  
  
Ginny turned a bit pink and said, "Okay," and gave Colin a look that said quite clearly "Don't you dare say anything,  
just leave this minute." Colin looked a bit annoyed, but smiled at Harry anyway and walked off in the direction of the  
common room.  
  
"Do you want to come to the ball with me?" Harry asked, slightly nervous.  
  
Ginny turned even redder and said, "Yes, of course. I mean - yes. Thanks."  
  
"Okay," said Harry, and he smiled. "See you in the common room later."  
  
"Okay," Ginny said very quietly.  
  
***  
  
Harry was sitting in the common room with Hermione and Rosemary. He had just told them that he had asked  
Ginny to the ball, and they expressed obvious approval. Rosemary gave Hermione a slight wink at one point that Harry  
didn't really understand. Hermione still didn't have anyone to go with, and seemed slightly sensitive about it, and neither did  
Rosemary. Just then, Ron came over.  
  
"Ron," said Rosemary, "did you know Harry's taking Ginny to the ball?"   
  
"Yeah," said Ron distractedly. "She told me. Could I talk to you Rosemary?"  
  
"Um, yeah, all right," said Rosemary, getting up. Hermione suddenly looked shocked and furious, and at once Harry  
knew why. Ron was going to ask Rosemary out. He could see Ron talking to his cousin, and her nodding her head. Ron's  
ears were extremely red. After a while, he walked off in the direction of the dormitories, and Rosemary came back to Harry.  
Seeing their faces she said, "Yes, he did ask me to the ball."  
  
"But you're not going with him, are you?" Hermione asked, a bit breathlessly.  
  
"Yes, I am," said Rosemary in surprise. "Why?" And then she seemed to realize what was going on. "Oh, I didn't...  
oh, no, I'm sorry Hermione!"  
  
"Well, it's too late now," said Hermione, turning to her Arithmancy homework. Harry was almost sure he had seen  
tears in her eyes as she'd turned away. "He always did go for the glamorous types," she added very quietly.  
  
***   
  
When Harry saw Hermione sitting alone in the library later, he went up to her. "You okay?" he said.  
  
"Yes," said Hermione rather loudly. "Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
Harry didn't know quite what to say to that. "Um... that whole Rosemary - Ron thing." Hermione said nothing so he  
continued. "You wanted to go with him. And now you can't."  
  
"Oh, it doesn't matter," said Hermione still not sounding quite herself.  
  
"Why not?" Harry had expected her to be rather more bitter about it than she seemed.   
  
"Because I'm going with George instead."  
  
  
Author's Note: Bit of a cliffhanger, eh? What is Hermione thinking? For that matter, what is Ron thinking? And will this ball  
go any better than the last one? The next chapter will be the ball, so look out for that! This chapter and the next are more  
romancey than the last few I've done because the poisoning was getting a bit depressing. But do not worry, the poisoning  
shall return! ::evil laugh:: Anyway, what do you think of this chapter? r/r! That could also stand for Ron/Rosmary... but  
H/R fans, do not despair! And H/G fans, yes, this state of affairs will continue. In fact, I might make it a little more  
interesting... ::wink, wink::   
Also thank you to Niqui. You restored the self-confidence I lost when reading that guy's review. Who was that bloke  
anyway? 


	9. The Ball

None of the characters in this story (except Rosemary Brooks, Kathy Weasley, Professor Clarke, and Sarah) belong to me.  
They are the creations of JK Rowling.  
  
  
When Harry woke up on Christmas morning a vicious blizzard was going on outside. He shivered... and then  
noticed the pile of presents at the foot of his bed. As he started on the package which was obviously a Weasley jumper  
(purple, this year), Ron stirred and sat up.  
  
"Morning already, is it?" he said cheerfully, starting on his own pile. "Happy Christmas."  
  
"You too," said Harry. "Wonder if this Christmas will be an improvement on the last one."  
  
"I bloody well hope so," said Ron. "Not that we could make it much worse if we tried, mind. Oh, no..."  
  
"Maroon again?" Harry asked, highly amused.  
  
"Yeah," said Ron. "When will she learn, eh?"  
  
***  
  
Nearly the whole school had stayed on at Hogwarts for the holidays, as had happened the year before. The common  
room and corridors felt hardly less busy than usual, and the constant crowds were beginning to get on Harry's nerves. The  
fact that Draco Malfoy was still at school pleased him even less.  
  
"Couldn't find a partner, Potter?" he said, sneering, one day in the corridor. "Had to ask your best friend's sister?  
Only filth like that would go out with you..."  
  
Ron had been about to hit Malfoy, for insulting not only Harry but his sister too, but Hermione held him back.  
"Ignore him," she said. "Just pay him no attention. It's not worth it."   
  
Harry had to admit to himself that the atmosphere around Ron and Hermione had been getting a little tense since  
Ron had asked Rosemary to the ball. Especially now that Hermione had said that she was going with George. Ron had been  
fuming to say the least, but Hermione wouldn't talk about it with anyone. But, after all, if Ron really liked her that much...  
maybe he just didn't want things to get weird behind him and Hermione. Harry made a mental note to talk to him about it  
later in the holidays.  
  
The blizzard continued all day, ruling out any possibility of a repeat of the snowball fights they'd had the previous  
year. Harry was secretly disappointed about this. Instead he had a chess tournament with Ron, Hermione, and Rosemary  
(who turned out to be quite good). It ended in a brilliant checkmate of Ron's, trapping Rosemary's king in the corner of the  
board. "You're not as good as you thought, are you?" the king shouted up at her.  
  
"Perhaps not," she said smiling. "I have to go now anyway. To get ready." She stood up. "Are you coming Ginny?  
Hermione?" The other two got up, and the three of them walked over to the dormitories.  
  
"I still cannot believe that girls take over two hours to get ready!" Ron said in disbelief. "I mean, honestly, how do  
they manage it?"  
  
"Dunno," said Harry, not really listening. For once he was taking Malfoy's insults seriously. Did going with Ginny  
make it look as if he hadn't been able to get a partner? Was that what people were going to think? But Ron's next comment  
pushed Malfoy to the back of his mind.  
  
"Harry... d'you think I should've gone with Hermione?"  
  
"Yes!" said Harry, relieved. "Yes! I mean, if you really like her -"  
  
"What gave you that idea?" Ron asked abruptly. Harry just looked at him, astonished. "All I meant," said Ron, "was  
that she seemed really annoyed with me for not going with her, and now she has to go with George. I mean, why would she  
want to go with him anyway?"  
  
"Right," said Harry, noticing Ron's tone of voice and smiling slightly. "Okay." If Ron wasn't going to admit anything  
now, then it would just have to wait.  
  
***  
  
Harry, Ron and the other boys were waiting in the common room anxiously. It was nearly eight, and all of them  
were wearing dress robes self-consciously. Harry had purchased himself some in Hogsmeade the previous weekend, and he  
had decided for navy-blue. Ron's new ones from the twins were dark reddish, which clashed a bit with his hair. But at least  
they were frill-free.   
  
The girls seemed to be taking a very long time to arrive. Each minute seemed an hour to Harry, who was still  
slightly nervous about Malfoy's earlier comment. He was afraid that Ginny would look to young for him. When at last she  
came down, Harry realized he shouldn't have worried. She was wearing very pretty robes of a very pale blue, and her hair  
was twisted around her head. Harry suspected vaguely that Rosemary had had something to do with Ginny's attire, but said  
nothing about it. In fact, his mind didn't even dwell on it that much, because his head was filled with the thought of how  
lovely she looked.  
  
"Er... Harry?" Ginny said.  
  
Harry suddenly realized he'd been staring at her quite openly, and Ron was giving him a very odd look. "Um, shall  
we go down then?" he said to Ginny, regaining his composure.  
  
"Okay," she said. "Hermione and Rosemary'll be down in a minute," she said to Ron and George as she and Harry  
went through the portrait hole to the Great Hall.  
  
***  
  
A few moments later, Rosemary arrived. Ron felt his jaw drop. She was wearing amber-coloured robes of thin, silky  
material. It was quite tight, showing off a very good figure, but what got Ron was the fact that the dress had no sleeves or  
straps. It was quite low-necked, and he had to wonder how it stayed up at all. Ron had a distinct feeling that Harry wouldn't  
be altogether happy with what Rosemary was wearing.  
  
"You okay?" she said, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, um..." said Ron uncertainly. "You look great..."  
  
"Thanks," she said cheerfully, apparently unaware that most of the boys in the Gryffindor common room were  
staring at her, including both Fred and George. "Shall we go down?"   
  
"Uh, yeah, okay," said Ron, still not quite believing his own luck. "Yeah..."  
  
***  
  
Hermione took longer than the other girls. When at last she did come down, she was wearing robes almost identical  
to the ones she'd had the previous year, except that they were dark green. She looked very pretty, with her hair twisted up,  
and her make-up very skillfully done. George thought she looked lovely... but his thoughts kept slipping back to Rosemary.  
No one at Hogwarts had ever worn robes like that before... but he put that to the back of his mind as he and Hermione  
made their way to join the others.  
  
***  
  
The music began to play, and couples came into the centre of the hall to dance. Harry and Ginny were among the  
first to dance, rather inexpertly, but laughing and whispering the whole time. Ron and Rosemary stood watching for a very  
long time until Rosemary said, "Shall we dance?"  
  
"Umm..." said Ron nervously. He had been dreading this moment. "I don't really..."  
  
"Oh come on, I don't care if you can dance or not!" said Rosemary, dragging Ron out to the middle of the dance  
floor.   
  
"But I really can't -" Ron pleaded, but she cut him off.  
  
"It's a slow song, anyone can do this." She put her hands on his shoulders. Ron looked absolutely terrified. "Now  
put your hands round my waist," she said kindly. "Now just kind of sway from side to side a bit -- see, perfect!"  
  
For quite a while Ron was very quiet, but Rosemary was having a hard time keeping her face straight. At last she  
said, "Um, Ron?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Could you stop looking down the front of my dress?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Um, sorry," he said, going rather red.  
  
They danced for a little while longer, neither one talking, until the song ended. The next song was much faster, and  
Ron stood there uselessly, with no idea of what to do.  
  
"Come on," said Rosemary, taking his hand. "Let's go outside."   
  
Outside they could still hear the music from the ball, and they sat down on a low wall nearby. After a while,  
Rosemary said, "Why doesn't Hermione like me?"  
  
"Dunno," said Ron. "She just... well, Hermione's a bit like that sometimes. Loved Lockhart... loved her stupid cat...  
doesn't like you. Hermione just doesn't make much sense." The bitter note in his voice made Rosemary look up.  
  
"But you really like her, right?"  
  
"Well, she's my friend," said Ron. "I dunno, she just has a way of... you know, getting on your nerves really easily.  
All that library... honestly... and you never really know what she's thinking. It's weird, that, because you always know  
exactly what Harry is thinking..." He smiled. "Hermione's just... Hermione, I suppose."  
  
"Yeah, I know," said Rosemary softly. "I know exactly what you mean."  
  
Inside, the music changed again. "Shall we go back in?" said Ron, getting up. "It's a slow one again... and you know  
how good I am at those!"  
  
"No, let's just dance out here," said Rosemary, standing up and putting her arms around his neck. They danced  
slowly for a few minutes, much closer than they had before.   
  
At last Ron whispered, "Have you ever danced with anyone like this before?"  
  
"Not quite like this," said Rosemary, smiling slightly. "No one dances quite like you."  
  
"No..." said Ron quietly. He bent down quickly and kissed her. After a few seconds, Rosemary pulled back and  
stepped away from him.  
  
"What are you doing, Ron?" she asked quietly.  
  
"What do you mean?" he said. She gave him a look. "I mean..." he tried. "I mean... I really like you... and that's why  
I... um... did that," he ended lamely.  
  
"Ron!" she shouted. "Just two seconds ago we were talking about Hermione, and then suddenly you're kissing me!"  
  
"What?" said Ron, failing to see the connection. Rosemary stared at him.  
  
"Oh my God..." she said. "You don't know, do you?" She laughed. "You don't actually know?"  
  
"Know what?" said Ron, nonplused.  
  
"Sit down, Ron," she said gently. Trying to keep a straight face, she said, "Ron, you're in love with Hermione."  
  
"What?!" he cried. "No I'm not!"  
  
"Yes, Ron, you are!" she said, smiling. "You've been in love with her for ages. Didn't you ever realize?"  
  
"No!" he said. "Because I'm not in love with her!"  
  
"You are, Ron," she said. "And she's in love with you. You blush every time the other one speaks, you argue so  
much it's unreal, you insult each other for no apparent reason, you're jealous of the other's dates... what can I say, you're in  
love."  
  
"No we're not," said Ron, but with far less conviction than he had previously. The thought was just dawning on him.  
Was it... could it be... true? Hermione actually in love with him? That was mad... But the more Ron thought over what  
Rosemary had said, the more he realized that it was the truth. It had just never occurred to him because Hermione was...  
well, Hermione. But now that he knew... Surely he'd suppressed his feelings for far too long.  
  
Silently smiling, Rosemary got up and went inside, leaving Ron to his thoughts.  
  
***  
  
George noticed that Hermione was very quiet. He made no comment on it, making slightly forced conversation as  
they danced, until his curiosity got the better of him.  
  
"Hermione, what's going on?"  
  
"Hmm?" she said, looking up. "Nothing!"   
  
"Not buying it, Herm. What is it?"  
  
"It's nothing..." she said quietly. "And anyway, if I told you, you'd spread it round the school in ten seconds flat."  
  
"I'm insulted," said George dramatically. Then he said in a quieter voice, "No, seriously, Hermione, I wouldn't.  
You're thinking of Fred. He's the gossipy one. Like a little old lady with blue-rinse hair, he is." Hermione smiled. "But if it's  
making you this upset you should really tell someone. And, guess what? I'm right in front of you!"  
  
"Okay..." said Hermione slowly.   
  
"But, before you start," said George. "Is it something to do with Ron?"  
  
Hermione gasped. "How on earth did you know?"  
  
"George Weasley is, perhaps, more perceptive than you thought," said George proudly.  
  
Hermione looked skeptical. "How did you know really?"  
  
George gave up. "Rosemary might have mentioned something..." he said vaguely.  
  
"Hmph," said Hermione.   
  
"Tell you what I think you should do," said George, bringing the subject back to Ron and Hermione with great  
enthusiasm. "Talk to him. Tell him how you feel, that kind of thing."  
  
"Oh, yes!" said Hermione sarcastically. "What a problem-solver! Have you ever actually tried to talk to Ron?"  
  
"Uh... no..." said George.  
  
"Then you can't know how impossible it is. Especially since -" she broke off, staring out through the open door into  
the garden.   
  
"Ah, I see," said George. "The American."  
  
"I mean who does she think she is, going after Ron like that?" Hermione asked, fuming. "And what on earth does he  
see in her?"  
  
"Well, she is a very nice person..." said George, feeling himself going a bit pink at the memory of what Rosemary  
was wearing. "Harry's cousin and everything..."  
  
"Exactly," said Hermione, sounding slightly triumphant for no reason at all. "His best friend's cousin. It's just  
wrong!"  
  
George cleared his throat. "Harry and Ginny seem to be having a good time."  
  
"Yes," said Hermione vaguely, turning to look at them on the other side of the dance floor. Then she realized. "You  
don't think -?"  
  
"Yep," said George happily. "Good for Ginny, I say."  
  
"You don't have a problem with it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No, why should I?" he said innocently.  
  
"But still," said Hermione, coming back to the matter in hand. "Harry's cousin..."  
  
"Ah, yes. A very attractive girl," said George.  
  
"Yes," said Hermione sadly. "He likes them like that, doesn't he?"  
  
George realized that there was a tear running down her cheek. "God, Hermione... I didn't realize that this was so...  
you know, serious."  
  
"Yes, well. No one would ever expect me to have feelings, would they?" said Hermione bitterly, trying to wipe her  
eyes.   
  
"Talk to him, Herm," said George, acting seriously for once. "You really have to if it means this much to you."  
  
  
Author's Note: So! There's the ball done! God, it feels good to have that out of the way! So, what do you think? Will  
something finally happen in the R/H department? Will Rosemary continue to wear dodgy clothes? Are Harry and Ginny  
really having a *good time*? Has George become serious for good (God, let's hope not)? Find out soon! Also, more  
poisoning next time. I feel my dark side returning... BWAHAHA. Sorry.   
For the Americans among you -- yes, I know that you think it is called a Weasley *sweater* and that a jumper is  
something completely different to you lot, but please humour (our spelling!) us over on this side of the Atlantic.  
Emma, thanks for reviewing (three times). And yes, you're right, our teachers aren't really worth working for, but is  
my name Hermione or what?  
Also thank you once again to those people who have told me that Borg is an idiot. I found it very reassuring.   
Last thing -- please read "How to write a Harry Potter Fanfic" by Alfie. It is seriously hilarious for anyone who has  
spent any time at all in this section of the site. And, yes, I am guilty of all that she says! Well, most of it.  
I still want all your ideas and opinions -- especially on who is doing all this poisoning! Please r/r! 


	10. Another Poisoning

None of the characters in this story (except Rosemary Brooks, Kathy Weasley, Professor Clarke, and Sarah) belong to me.  
They are the creations of JK Rowling.  
  
  
Lying in bed much later, Harry thought about the ball. Ginny was a lot prettier than he'd thought... and a very good  
dancer... and a very nice person to be with. Perhaps his dreams about Cho Chang had been fun while they lasted, but she  
wasn't really interested in him at all. And Ginny wasn't just a dream... she was real.  
  
"Harry?" Ron whispered from the next bed. "You got any food? I'm starving..."  
  
"What are you talking about?" said Harry, smiling. "We just had a ball, Ron."  
  
"Yeah, I know..." said Ron guiltily. "But I was kind of busy, I didn't eat much."  
  
"There's some Every Flavour Beans in my bottom drawer," said Harry. He heard Ron get out of bed and root  
around in his drawer. "Now, what exactly were you so busy doing?"   
  
"Well, Rosemary and I -" Ron broke off as Harry laughed. "That's not what I was going to say, you git!"  
  
"Surely you should tell me, Ron," said Harry jokingly. "She is my cousin after all."  
  
"Ha ha, very funny," Ron said sarcastically, his mouth full of beans. "See you in the morning."  
  
"Yeah, all right."  
  
As Harry drifted off to sleep, he wondered about those Every Flavour Beans. They had been at the foot of his bed  
on Christmas morning with all his other presents, but who had they been from...?  
  
***  
  
In the morning, Harry and Hermione were playing Exploding Snap lazily. Hermione didn't seem terribly keen to talk  
about the previous night, and all Harry could think about was the ball, so they didn't speak much. At last, however,  
Hermione said, "Where's Ron? Isn't he up yet?"  
  
"Dunno," said Harry, looking at his watch. It was ten-thirty. "I'll go and see." As he made his way up the stairs, he  
wondered again if Hermione really did like Ron. It didn't really seem like it at the moment... in fact she was hardly speaking  
to him... but anything was possible. Especially after that whole fiasco with Rosemary and George. "Ron?" he called. "Aren't  
you even awake yet?" Harry laughed. He pulled back the hangings around Ron's bed and --  
  
***  
  
"Hermione!" Harry gasped, running across the common room.  
  
"Harry?" she said. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Hermione, you need to get someone... quickly..." he panted.   
  
Hermione grabbed Harry by his arms and shook him. "Harry, what's going on?"  
  
"They... they've got Ron!"  
  
"Who? Who've got Ron?" she shouted. "Harry, tell me!"  
  
"They've... they've... poisoned..."  
  
"Oh God..." said Hermione under her breath. "Oh, God, Harry. You're sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How?" said Hermione, sounding choked suddenly.  
  
Harry had finally got his voice and his breath back. "I got some Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans for Christmas, I  
don't know who they're from, and Ron ate some last night. This is my fault... I shouldn't have -"  
  
"Don't you dare say it's your fault!" Hermione cried, near to tears. "This has nothing to do with you! You couldn't  
have prevented anything, Harry! Don't you dare blame yourself!" People were beginning to stare. "This is just some sick,  
bent person who wants to kill you, and don't you dare say that you being poisoned instead of Ron would've done any  
good!" She stormed out, presumably to go and get Dumbledore. Harry looked around at the other Gryffindors.  
  
"Don't say anything," he said quietly. "Just leave me alone."  
  
***  
  
Harry and Hermione were sitting in Dumbledore's office. Ron had been taken to the hospital wing with the other  
victims, and Dumbledore had told them to wait for him while he talked to Professor Snape.  
  
"I'm sorry I shouted at you, Harry," said Hermione. "I just... you know, it was very... upsetting. And I just couldn't  
bear that..." she trailed off.  
  
"Yeah, I know," said Harry. "It's okay. I didn't blame you."  
  
"It's just that, you know, last night was a bit... stressful... and I really..."  
  
At that moment, Dumbledore came in. "Ah," he said. "Harry, Hermione. I know this is all very upsetting for you,  
I'm sorry. I just want to give you this opportunity to ask me any questions you may have."  
  
"Yes," said Hermione. "This... poisoner... whoever it is, they're trying to kill Harry, aren't they?"  
  
"Yes, that is our assumption," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Then why have none of the victims died?"  
  
"Ah," said Dumbledore. "Well, Mr Dennis Creevey ate only two pieces of chocolate, not the whole bar, and so he  
ate only enough poison to render him unconscious. The same is true with the Beans that Mr Ron Weasley ate."  
  
"But what about the orange juice?" said Harry suddenly. "Hannah drank the whole cupful."  
  
"Our conjecture at the moment is that when Miss Chang knocked over your cup, Harry, only a little of the original  
contents remained. The poison that was originally in the cup was very diluted by the time Miss Abbott drank it."  
  
"Oh," said Harry. But then he realized something. "But, that means it wasn't Cho Chang!" He looked to  
Dumbledore. "It can't have been, because she wasn't the one that pored the poison! So everyone was wrong!"  
  
"Harry, pray do not jump to conclusions," said Dumbledore kindly. "We still have no clear idea of who is doing this,  
and at the moment speculation is pointless."  
  
"But -" said Harry.  
  
"Now if you have no more questions," said Dumbledore, speaking over him, "I must ask you to leave."  
  
***  
  
"Hermione, do you believe that it wasn't Cho now?"  
  
"I don't know Harry. I don't really care."  
  
Harry looked at her in surprise. "Why not?"  
  
"Don't you understand that it might be me next?" she demanded. "They might kill me by mistake! Or they might  
actually succeed in killing you! I don't care who's doing it, I just don't want to die! I'm only sixteen, I shouldn't have to deal  
with this sort of thing!" Tears began to run down her cheeks. "I half wish I wasn't a witch at all if this is how the rest of my  
life is going to be! And now that Ron is -" At this point Hermione broke down completely, and Harry, to his own surprise,  
hugged her tightly.   
  
"Sorry, Herm," he said. "I didn't realize."  
  
"That's okay," she said, calming down. "I've been so wrought-up lately that... but anyway." She smiled at him.  
"Thanks. I'm sorry I've been so odd lately."  
  
"Don't worry about it," said Harry. "It's been difficult for everyone lately...And now this..."  
  
Author's Note: Okay, this story is getting weirder and weirder. I know that chapter was a bit shorter than usual, but I'm  
trying to decide what to write next. And the chapter before was really long, that makes up for it, doesn't it? I kind of  
wanted to get poisoning Ron out of the way (I know! I'm sorry, but I had to!). And yes, I'm very upset about it too. So,  
what about the new poisoning developments? Was it really Cho? Is any of this changing anyone's mind at all? And is  
Hermione starting to get annoying or what? Don't worry, she'll be back to her old self soon, it's just been very stressful for  
her lately. Please r/r, and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I figure out what's going to happen in it.  



	11. Hogsmeade and Hagrid

None of the characters in this story (except Rosemary Brooks, Kathy Weasley, Professor Clarke, and Sarah) belong to me.  
They are the creations of JK Rowling.  
  
The rest of the holidays were very quiet. Gryffindor common room had become very subdued, especially because Fred and  
George Weasley weren't up to their usual tricks. Ron was well-known and well-liked, and everyone was a bit shocked that  
he was now lying unconscious in the hospital wing. For Harry, the only thing to look forward to was the Hogsmeade  
weekend before school started. He had to admit that it was a bit odd; they'd already had a Hogsmeade visit right before the  
holidays, but he wasn't complaining. Anything to get away from the awful silence of the common room.  
  
On Saturday afternoon, after spending most of the day in Hogsmeade, Harry and Hermione went to see Hagrid, more to get  
away from the other Gryffindors than anything else. They walked slowly across the grounds, and Hermione was back to her  
usual self.  
  
"Do you know," she said, "I don't think I quite finished that Charms essay. I know I started it because I had to get a few  
books out of the library, but -"  
  
"Shut up, Hermione," said Harry wearily.  
  
Hermione looked a bit offended. "I was just trying to take your mind off things."  
  
"Well don't," Harry said more rudely than he meant.  
  
"Look, Harry, I know this is difficult for everyone, but you could at least try to cheer up..."  
  
"I don't want to cheer up. I need to be on my guard."  
  
Hermione gave an exasperated sigh. "You know who you sound like? Mad-Eye Moody. Constant vigilance." She paused.  
"If someone's bent on poisoning you, you can't really do much about it."  
  
"Oh, so I should just sit here and wait for them to get me, should I?" Harry said angrily. They walked in silence until they  
got to Hagrid's hut. They knocked, and the huge man opened the door.  
  
"You two all righ'?" he asked gruffly.  
  
"Yeah, we're fine," said Hermione quietly. Harry said nothing.  
  
"Come on in, then," said Hagrid, "and 'ave some tea."  
  
***  
  
Harry and Hermione stayed with Hagrid until about four o'clock. Hagrid was cheerful, despite what had happened to Ron,  
and the three of them talked about everything that had been going on lately.  
  
"You 'ad that American professor yet?" asked Hagrid.  
  
"Yeah," said Harry. "She's a bit mad, really. 'You are the adults of tomorrow' and all that. But she's okay."  
  
"Smiles a bit, don't she?" Hagrid said, smiling.  
  
"Yes, she does," said Hermione. "I'm really not sure the Ministry would approve if they knew about her teaching  
methods..."   
  
"Honestly, Hermione. Who cares? I thought you liked talking to all the Salem students."  
  
"Well, yes..." Hermione admitted. "But still..."  
  
"Enjoyin' the company of the American boys, are ye, 'Ermione?" said Hagrid, winking. Harry looked at him in amazement.  
Hagrid never said things like that to Hermione.   
  
"Yes, I suppose so..." said Hermione slowly.  
  
"But the old friends are the best, eh?" said Hagrid, winking again. Harry still had no idea what he was talking about.  
  
Hermione blushed. "Yes, they are," she said very quietly.  
  
They said good-bye to Hagrid and made their way back up to the castle, Hermione still slightly pink, and Harry in a state of  
utter bafflement.  
  
***   
  
The common room was empty when Harry and Hermione entered. All of the other students were still in Hogsmeade, and  
probably wouldn't be back until eight or nine o'clock. Hermione went up to her dormitory dejectedly; despite their talk with  
Hagrid she was still very upset. But the dormitory wasn't empty as she had supposed.  
  
"Rosemary?" she said in amazement. "I thought you'd still be in Hogsmeade!"  
  
Rosemary turned from the mirror, and Hermione saw that she was wearing the most garish make-up she could manage.  
"Yes, well, I'll be going back there in a little while," said Rosemary, smiling through bright red lips.  
  
"Why are you... made up like... that?" said Hermione cautiously. Rosemary giggled.  
  
"I thought you might say that. Does it look terrible?"  
  
"Um... well, yes," said Hermione honestly. "You're not planning to go out like that, are you?"  
  
"Of course," said Rosemary. She smiled at Hermione's bewildered face. "Maybe I should explain. You remember the dress I  
was wearing at Christmas?"  
  
"Vividly," said Hermione. Secretly she rather admired Rosemary for wearing that dress, but she had to feign disdain.  
  
"Well..." Rosemary said slowly. "It seems to have made a bit of an impression on Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Excuse me?" Hermione gasped. "You don't mean -"  
  
"Yes," said Rosemary proudly. "He asked me out. Well, as out as anything gets around here. So I'm meeting him in  
Hogsmeade for the evening."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Hermione," said Rosemary in fake astonishment. "I'm amazed that you of all people can't see the brilliant possibilities of  
this situation."  
  
Hermione shook her head. "No, I can't say I do."  
  
"Have you actually seen this make-up?" Rosemary smiled. "I'm going to act as embarrassingly as possible in Hogsmeade.  
Make Malfoy squirm, that kind of thing. Serves him right, I say. Most of the Gryffindors are in on the joke; they're staying  
to watch." She grinned. "Will you be joining us?"  
  
Inside Hermione a battle was going on. On the one hand, she hated Malfoy, she always had, and Rosemary was quite  
correct, it served him right. But on the other hand, she was a prefect. She was supposed to protect the pupils. Deep down  
she knew that Rosemary was planning to do a horrible thing. But -  
  
Hermione laughed. "Where on earth did you get such a brilliant idea? Of course I'll come, Harry probably will too."  
  
"Oh, it was Fred and George. They think of really great jokes, don't they?" Rosemary turned back to the mirror. "I'll be  
down in a minute. Now let me finish getting ready."  
  
As Hermione walked down the stairs to find Harry, she was still laughing. Her conscience, however, was starting to give a  
guilty twinge. She was a prefect. She was supposed to behave in a responsible manner. But Malfoy had given her a lot of  
pain over the years. He'd tormented her and her friends, he'd been mean whenever possible, his father was almost certainly a  
Death Eater. He most probably deserved anything he got.  
  
"Just this once..." Hermione whispered to herself. "Just this once, I promise, and then I'll be the trustworthy person I'm  
supposed to be. Surely I've earned just this little bit of revenge..."  
  
  
Author's Note: Next time -- find out what happens on Rosemary and Malfoy's "date"! To all Malfoy fans, I'm very sorry,  
but the idea was too good to pass up. If only Ron was here to see it...::sniff, sniff:: Yes, I miss him too. I still value any  
ideas/opinions on who has been poisoning people. Any new ideas? Anyone?  
I feel I must apologize for my friends from school who have been reviewing this story. Namely, "Emma April", "Natasha",  
"Groovay Penguin" and "Captain Carrot." Yes, I do admit to knowing them, and they are entirely mad. I just wanted to  
explain references they made to teachers at school, etc. No, Captain Carrot, B didn't edit this. And how is Professor Clarke  
like Mr V the drama teacher? Never mind, I don't want to know... And yes, Groovay Penguin, I have a terrible sense of  
direction. I have ceased to care.  
Please keep reading and reviewing!  



	12. 

None of the characters in this story belong to me. Except the ones that do. Um... you know what I mean.  
  
  
Later that evening, Harry and Hermione snuck down to Hogsmeade under the invisibility cloak. Harry had laughed when he  
had heard Rosemary's idea, and of course wouldn't pass up the opportunity to see Malfoy embarrassed.  
  
"Why do we have to wear this stupid cloak, Harry," said Hermione irritably. "All the other Gryffindors will be there, we've  
no reason to hide."  
  
"Exactly," said Harry.  
  
"Exactly what?" asked Hermione, trying to stop the cloak from slipping off her shoulders.  
  
"The other Gryffindors will be there."  
  
Hermione sighed in exasperation. "You can't avoid the rest of your house forever, Harry. Honestly, it's ridiculous. They're  
all just as upset as you are that Ron -" Harry glared at her, so she broke off. "I mean... well, you know what I mean. I don't  
see why you won't talk to anyone suddenly!"  
  
"They wouldn't understand. They'd just keep asking me questions about it," said Harry, walking a little faster.  
  
"What?" said Hermione, struggling to catch up. "Harry! Harry, slow down!"  
  
Suddenly Harry stopped. "Just to change the subject," he said curiously, "what did Hagrid mean earlier?"  
  
"Hagrid? What do you mean?" she said, but her expression revealed that she knew exactly what Harry was talking about.   
  
"You know, all that 'are you enjoying the American boys' stuff," he persisted, beginning to grin.  
  
"Well... grown-ups say things like that sometimes. I'm sure they say it to you too."  
  
"Hmm..." said Harry, not satisfied. "And what was all that about 'old friends are the best'? It made you go bright red, you  
know."  
  
Hermione went bright red again.  
  
"See!" said Harry, "You're blushing again! You can tell me, whatever it is."  
  
"Let's keep walking, shall we?" said Hermione briskly.  
  
"Fine, if you're not going to say anything," said Harry. Then he smiled. "I will find out though."  
  
They walked in silence for a little way. Harry racked his brains for something - anything - that might be connected to what  
Hagrid had said to Hermione. American boys? Foreign boys? Krum? No, that didn't make any sense. Harry rubbed his  
forehead. He wasn't really used to thinking about Hermione in connection with boys. Unless -  
  
Harry stopped abruptly.   
  
"What is it?" Hermione asked. "Harry?"  
  
Harry turned to her, with a huge grin on his face. "I know what all this is about!" he said triumphantly. "It's Ron, isn't it?"  
  
A look of shock and amazement flickered across Hermione's face, but almost immediately she replaced it with one of  
annoyance. "I thought you didn't want to talk about Ron," she said with disdain.  
  
"No, that's okay," said Harry, still smiling. "It is Ron, isn't it?" Hermione said nothing. "Hermione?" Harry asked. "Go on,  
tell me, it's not as if I can tell Ron now, you know."  
  
"You've changed your tune a bit," said Hermione, surprised at Harry's sudden willingness to talk about Ron. She took a  
deep breath. "All right," she said, "tell me what you think is going on."  
  
"It think," said Harry, trying to think of the most impressive way to word his suspicions. "I think you've fancied him for  
about a million years. I think you're privately really upset about what's happened. I think," he said, pausing only slightly  
before he went on, "I think my two best friends are secretly in love!"  
  
Hermione made a dismissive noise. "Oh, honestly, Harry." But Harry knew he was right.  
  
"Did you talk to him about this yet?" he asked curiously.  
  
"No!" she said. "As if I could ever talk to Ron about something like this..." Harry looked taken aback.  
  
After a minute or so he said, "Does anyone else know?"  
  
Hermione said something that Harry didn't quite catch. "What was that?" he said.  
  
"George."  
  
"George?" Harry cried in fake astonishment. "You told George before me and Ron? Really, Hermione, you are out of your  
mind. Don't you realize how quickly he will spread this around the school?"  
  
"That's what I said," she insisted. "But he said he never spread rumours, that was just Fred. And he was the first one to  
confront me about it, it made me a bit upset."  
  
"What did he say about it?" Harry asked.  
  
"He was really nice about it actually," Hermione replied.  
  
"This is the weirdest night of my life," said Harry fervently. "Malfoy asking my cousin out, you two have been doing stuff  
behind my back, George Weasley is suddenly the most sensitive boy in school... Oh, well, at least this evening is sure to be  
a laugh."  
  
***  
  
Rosemary and Malfoy were already sitting at a table in the Three Broomsticks when Harry and Hermione arrived. Rosemary  
was wearing amazingly garish make-up, and she had changed out of her school uniform into violent purple robes with a  
very low neckline. Luckily for her, the only teacher around was Hagrid, who was apparently in on the joke. Already Malfoy  
looked a bit nervous, but Harry could tell from the expressions on the other Gryffindors' faces that the show hadn't started  
yet.  
  
Harry and Hermione stood at the back. They were still wearing the invisibility cloak, and couldn't sit down in case someone  
tried to sit on top of them by mistake. All around the Three Broomsticks Harry could see Gryffindors talking and laughing into  
their drinks, trying not to make Malfoy realize that anything was wrong. Fred and George were over in a corner with most  
of the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Quite unexpectedly, Fred had his arm around Angelina.  
  
Rosemary winked at Hagrid while Malfoy went to order them some more drinks. Hagrid coughed loudly. This was  
evidently a signal, as immediately the whole pub went silent. Rosemary smirked at everyone as Malfoy returned, and the  
show began.  
  
"So, Malfoy darling, how have you been?" she said in a higher voice than usual.  
  
"Oh, not too bad," he said, looking at the silent Gryffindors nervously. Rosemary glared at Fred and George, who realized  
what she meant.   
  
Fred turned to Angelina and said, "So, Angelina... um... nice shoes..." Luckily the Gryffindors picked up on this hint and  
started chatting quietly enough so that Malfoy and Rosemary could still be heard.  
  
"You know," Rosemary continued in her high-pitched voice, "the weather lately has been absolutely terrible, don't you  
think? I mean," she said before Malfoy could reply, "where I come from, we never have weather this bad in January, it's just  
too bad!"  
  
"Umm... yes," said Malfoy. Then, with his usual confidence he said, "So you're from the pure-blood side of the family, are  
you? Don't get me wrong, but I've always thought that pure-blood families are far superior. Shame filth like that Lily Evans  
had to marry into your family." Hermione had to grip Harry's arm to stop him rushing forward.  
  
"Oh, yes, I quite agree!" said Rosemary. "Lily Evans, I mean what sort of witch was she? My family is completely  
pure-blood, I'm glad to say. I've heard you're father was a Death Eater!"  
  
"Uhh..." said Malfoy, unsure of quite what to say.  
  
"Oh, I do admire those Death Eaters!" Rosemary sighed. "They are so brave! Resisting the Ministry for what they believe  
in... I don't think there's a braver thing anyone could do! Killing all those people in defence of their beliefs, being so loyal to  
their master, torturing Muggles... because that's the way it should be of course." Malfoy still didn't answer, so she went on,  
"And I've always thought that Sytherin was the very best house..."  
  
That did it all right. "Well, yes, of course it is," said Malfoy. "You've been hanging around with that Harry Potter for far too  
long." And up he got to get some more drinks.   
  
"How am I doing, George?" Rosemary asked anxiously.  
  
"Brilliant!" said George. "This is better than that 'terewision' thing Dad has been going on about! Hey, how's this for an  
idea..." And he whispered frantically into her ear. Rosemary giggled.  
  
"Okay, I'll give it a go," she laughed. "Oh, quick, he's coming back."  
  
Malfoy sat back down. "Here you go, one butterbeer."  
  
"Oh, thank you so much, Draco!" she said. Harry noticed that Malfoy still hadn't realized how fake this all was. "I do think  
that you're the most wonderful boy I've met here," she said with false sincerity. "I think you're so wonderful..."  
  
Malfoy was looking extremely proud of himself. With a flash of inspiration, Rosemary leaned over so that Malfoy couldn't  
look at her without looking down the top of her robes. This made him loose his composure slightly, and seizing the  
opportunity, Rosemary said, "I really think you're so much better than Harry. He's my cousin, I know, so I feel a bit bad  
about it..."  
  
"Oh, don't!" said Malfoy hurriedly.  
  
"But he's from the Muggle side of the family, I don't care what he thinks. I don't care at all. In fact," she added in a whisper,  
leaning even closer to him, "I only care about the opinion of one person in this entire school. Can you guess who it is?"  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
"I - I - I've finished my, um, drink," said Malfoy, stuttering. "Hang on a moment." And he went back up to Madame  
Rosemerta at the bar.  
  
"God, you're good, Rosie! Are you sure you haven't done this before?" George whispered. "Next bit of the plan now, yes?"  
  
"Okay," said Rosemary, looking very triumphant. "This is so fun! And don't you dare desert me on this one!"  
  
"What," said Fred curiously, "you want us to follow you outside?"  
  
"Do you want to miss the best bit?" asked Rosemary, amazed. "You all better come outside. I don't want to get stuck with  
Malfoy!"  
  
Fred and George retreated, as Malfoy was coming back with more drinks.  
  
"Here," he said. Rosemary drained nearly all of her glass in one go.  
  
"Oh, this butterbeer goes right to my head, you know!" she said loudly, swaying slightly.  
  
"You okay?" said Malfoy nervously.  
  
"'Course I am, darling," said Rosemary, now at the sort of volume usually used only by the seriously drunk. "In fact, get me  
another drink! And another! And ano -"   
  
And she fell abruptly off her chair.   
  
Fred and George looked as if they were trying to suppress a cheer. Harry had to admit that Rosemary was an extremely  
good actress. He could hear Hermione next to him trying not to laugh.  
  
"You okay?" asked Malfoy with real concern in his voice. He got out of his chair and crouched down next to Rosemary to  
try and help her up.   
  
"I'm absolutely fabulous, darling. Any more butterbeer?"  
  
"Come on," said Malfoy. "I'll take you outside." With difficulty he half-carried, half-dragged Rosemary out of the Three  
Broomsticks.  
  
As soon as the door clicked shut, a huge cheer erupted from the Gryffindors. Everyone was laughing, including Hagrid and  
Madame Rosemerta, but unexpectedly it was Fred who said, "Sshhh! We've all got to sneak out really quietly to see what  
Rosie does nexr. Be completely silent or Malfoy will know we're there." And as silently as possible, the entire contents of  
the pub slipped out into the night.  
  
***  
  
When they got outside, Harry saw that Rosemary was now pretending to be completely asleep. Malfoy was trying to carry  
her across the grass to the castle, but soon he gave up and lay her gently down on the ground. He just sat there for a few  
minutes watching her (apparently) sleeping form. The Gryffindors were trying desperately not to give away their presence.  
Harry was filled once again with admiration for Rosemary's acting skills. How she could do this and not burst out laughing  
was a complete mystery to him.  
  
Malfoy was still sitting there in the middle of the grass, just watching Rosemary sleep. Slowly, he leaned down and kissed  
her.   
  
Rosemary jumped up and yelled in her usual voice, "What the hell do you think you're doing, you bastard?" and slapped him  
round the face. The Gryffindors cheered.  
  
Malfoy jumped to his feet too and looked from her triumphant face to those of the crowd behind her "But... you... I  
thought..."  
  
"I don't care what you thought!" Rosemary shouted. "Maybe this will teach you to stay away from the Potters from now  
on!"  
  
"You'll be sorry for insulting me like this!" Malfoy yelled, finally realizing what was going on. "I'll get you!"  
  
And Malfoy ran right back up to the castle with the Gryffindors jeering at him from behind. As soon as he was out of sight,  
the Gryffindors crowded around the victorious Rosemary.   
  
"However did you do it?" asked Angelina, still laughing.  
  
"That was amazing, Rosie!" the Weasley twins said in chorus, each kissing her on the cheek.   
  
"From this moment on you are an honorary Weasley!" George shouted in delight.  
  
"You have to admit that it was our plan, though," said Fred.  
  
"Well done! That'll show Malfoy!"  
  
"Yeah! That's teach the Slytherins once and for all!"  
  
"I won't stop laughing for a week!"  
  
"Thanks, Rosemary!"  
  
Amid the hubbub, Harry and Hermione crept back up to the common room, laughing to themselves. If only Ron had been  
there to see Rosemary's finest hour... and Malfoy's humiliation!  
  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I know I'm no comedy writer, but that wasn't too bad, was it? Once again, sorry to all Malfoy fans!  
And don't ask me why the Weasley twins suddenly started calling her Rosie...  
It's one month to exams! Sorry, but this is my (bad) excuse for not posting chapters as often as I'd like. But thank you to all  
my loyal readers (you know who you are!) I take all your ideas and opinions into account when writing, so if you want to  
see anything specific in future chapters, tell me in your review!  
In answer to one reviewer's question, I haven't written any Quidditch bits because I feel that I would not do the noble  
wizarding game (not to mention Lee Jordan) any justice. Of course, if enough of you want to see some Quidditch, I'll give it  
a go.  
Currently I'm really recommending Serafina's story "Hermione's Grief." Read it. Normally I don't like H/H, but I have made  
an exception. Read her other stories too. One of them gave me a brilliant idea for my own fic...  
Oh, and last thing, I'm sorry about the one instance of swearing in this chapter. But I think you guys can handle it. :-) 


	13. Fred's Little Secret

Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
I don't own Harry  
So please just don't sue!  
  
I'm trying to get creative with my disclaimers.  
  
  
Malfoy's humiliation cheered the Gryffindors considerably for the next few weeks. The poisonings had gone to the back of  
everyone's minds, although Cho Chang was still avoided by nearly everyone. The teachers seemed to be talking about  
OWLs much more seriously suddenly, and for once the fifth years were actually attempting to pay attention in their lessons.  
Even though it was only January, Hermione was already trying to dig up her work from previous years so that she would be  
able to revise it all before the OWLs started.   
  
One Wednesday night Hermione was sitting alone in the common room. Everyone else had already gone to bed, the fifth  
and seventh years because they were exhausted, and the other pupils because they couldn't be bothered to stay up if there  
were no Weasleys about for entertainment. Harry, however, was out training the new Gryffindor keeper before their next  
match, and Hermione had agreed to wait up for him.  
  
Hermione yawned. It was late, and she was worn out from all the work she'd been doing lately. Her mind wandered vaguely  
over the events of the past few months. The year had started out normally enough, well, as normal as anything ever got  
around Hogwarts, but then... Hermione sighed. She was now almost used to not having Ron around, but every day there  
was a poignant reminder of what had happened. Hermione had no idea what she would say when... if... he was revived. She  
had to say something, she had no choice now that Harry knew...  
  
Suddenly, there was a sound from the stairs leading to the girls dorms. It was the distinct sound that people make when  
they're trying to come down creaky stairs without making any noise. Hermione looked up to see who it was and saw -  
  
Fred Weasley.  
  
And he didn't have a shirt on.  
  
"Fred!" she said. "What are you doing?"  
  
Fred's head jerked around. Evidently he hadn't realized that anyone was there. "Her - Hermione?" he said croakily. "What  
are you doing up at this time of night?"  
  
"Waiting for Harry to get back from Quidditch practice with the new keeper!" said Hermione indignantly. "Anyway, I'm a  
prefect, so I should really be asking you what you were doing in the girls' dormitories. And without a shirt on." It was a bit  
of a struggle not to smile when she said this last part.  
  
"Oh, for God's sake, Hermione, don't get all prefect-ish on me," said Fred. "What is this, the Spanish Inqui -" he broke off  
as Angelina came down the stairs.  
  
"Fred, you forgot your sh -" she said, and then she saw Hermione. "-it!" said Angelina, finishing the word slightly differently  
than she'd planned. She turned on Fred. "Why didn't you tell me she was down here?"  
  
"Well, how was I supposed to know?" said Fred helplessly. "It was you who -"  
  
"You'd better not finish that sentence, Fred," said Hermione, trying desperately to keep her face straight. "As a prefect, I  
might have to report you to the head of house."  
  
"McGonagall!" Fred gasped. "Hermione, if you do..."  
  
"No, I won't," said Hermione hurriedly, seeing Angelina's furious face, "but you owe me one now, you know."  
  
***  
  
The next morning at breakfast, Hermione was struggling not to tell Harry the events of last night.  
  
"So, um, how was the new Keeper?" she asked desperately.  
  
"He's okay," said Harry. "Maybe not as good as Oliver, but perhaps with some training... okay, what is it, Hermione?" She  
tried to look innocent. "You're not fooling anyone."  
  
"Oh, it's nothing," she said, but the smirk on her face gave her away.  
  
"Tell me, Hermione!" said Harry. From Hermione's face, her secret was extremely interesting.  
  
"I can't tell you Harry. I really can't," she said. And then an idea came to her. "But if you guessed what had happened, I  
couldn't help that, now, could I?"  
  
Harry understood the implication. "Is it to do with... Ron?" he hazarded.  
  
Hermione sighed. "You have a terrible Ron fixation, did you know that? No, it's not."  
  
"Okay, um... Quidditch?"  
  
"No, Harry!" Hermione said in exasperation. "Try again."  
  
"Is it something about... Cho Chang?"  
  
"Oh, this is pointless!" Hermione cried, getting up from the table, leaving Harry to eat breakfast on his own.  
  
  
***  
  
"You do know that eventually you will have to remove the girl."  
  
"Yes, master," the bowing form replied.  
  
"You have been amazingly careless," said that high voice. "I would have hardly believed it of you... one of my most trusted  
followers..."  
  
"I am sorry, master!" the Death Eater cried. "I had no idea how difficult it would be!"  
  
"He is a sixteen year old boy!" the voice cried from the face of the Dark Lord, which was suspended in the middle of a fire.  
"It cannot be that difficult! And you have let the blame fall on a girl! And insignificant, pretty little girl!"  
  
"I know, master, I know, and I am deeply sorry!"  
  
Voldemort's high voice went dangerously quiet. "This is the dawn of a new age of wizardry, the beginning of a world ruled  
by Lord Voldemort, and you have ruined the very first plan I conceived to prove to the Ministry that my return is real!  
Perhaps you are not as loyal as I thought..."  
  
"No, master, please, I am devoted to your cause, I -"  
  
"Silence," said the Dark Lord impatiently. "You are young. You may be forgiven. Now you must try again. You must try  
again soon. And this time you will not fail me. You know what you must do."  
  
The figure shivered slightly. "Yes, master. I know."  
  
"Then go."  
  
The figure put out the fire it had been using to speak to Voldemort. Slowly, cautiously, silently, the Death Eater picked up  
a pile of school books and stepped out of the unused classroom into the corridor.  
  
There was a Death Eater at Hogwarts.  
  
  
Author's Note: Oh no, what is Voldie up to? And obviously, I want to know who everyone thinks the Death Eater is!  
Thank you to Captain Carrot (who has never met me in her life ;-) ) for suggesting the Fred/Angelina/Hermione scene. I  
know that the Groovay Penguin enjoyed it - not that I know her either. lol. And, yes, Ginny R is also a friend of mine. Who  
likes Daniel Radcliffe a lot. Hehehe. Which is why we call her Ginny. Hehehe.  
I must say that I am amazed that no one spotted the terrible mistake I made in chapter 12. I said that Rosemary and the  
others were all in Hogsmeade, in the Leaky Cauldron. Slight problem - the Leaky Cauldron is in London! It should have  
been the Three Broomsticks - I've now fixed it.   
I've had to take down my e-mail address from my profile because of some e-mails I've been getting. If there is anything you  
would like to contact me about, tell me in your review and leave your e-mail. I'll get back to you.  
  
Now please review! 


End file.
